Exchanging Bodies
by BehindBlueSky
Summary: What would it be like if Tsuna and Gokudera could switch bodies for 72 hours because of a new invention Giannini made? Will they be able to stand living in each other's body for three days? Find out by reading this story now.
1. Changing Places

**Summary: **What would it be like if Tsuna and Gokudera could switch bodies for 72 hours because of a new invention Giannini made? Will they be able to stand living in each other's body for three days? Find out by reading this story now.

**A/N: **I was having a difficult afternoon while I was editing the second chapter of UWH (Unfreezing the Will of Inheritance) when suddenly an idea came in mind. What if Tsuna and Gokudera could switch their bodies between them? How would it be? Well, keeping it in mind I'm pretty sure that Tsuna would be extremely desperate at this rate and Gokudera would love (because he would be able to spend three days under the skin of his beloved Juudaime). So I decided to write this plot and this is the result. At first, I was planning to just make it as an One-Shot but I think this fanfic will have three chapters, then enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was 'betaed' by Nekokratik.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but the sadistic Akira Amano does. Through, I would like to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Changing Places_

* * *

><p>Tsuna came into his bedroom and sighed before dropping his bag in a corner of the room. He was more exhausted than normal and this was due to a person named Gokudera Hayato, his right-hand man—not that Tsuna had chosen him for this position, Gokudera just had been proclaiming he himself as such.<p>

Today, the day of the young Vongola was a typical 'Dame-Tsuna' day, with the honor to be called in front the class to answer a math question about quadratic equation that he obviously didn't know the answer to. And plus, to be the ace on the baseball game in P.E—it was all Yamamoto's fault because he insisted on seeing his friend pitch the balls. Then, he ended up wounded for entering the middle of the fight between Gokudera and Hibari, and now the left side of his face was swollen because of the blow of tonfas he had taken there.

"Ahh…" he sighed again when he lay in his bed. Rolling to the other side, the one that wasn't swollen up, Tsuna let out another yet frustrated sigh.

_'I really don't understand Gokudera-kun_,' he thought, closing his eyes.

The teenager didn't realize that a certain arcobaleno was watching him from a corner of the room, with a sadistic smile on his face, thinking of how he could make Tsuna understand a little more his own subordinates. It was a prerequisite if Tsuna wanted to be a mafia boss.

He took Leon, his green chameleon, and transformed it in a cell phone, dialling a number while he silently left Tsuna's bedroom. If all went well, Tsuna would have an exciting surprise with a little _present_ the next day.

The next day, everything went smoothly and happened with an unusual tranquility. It was weird; Tsuna couldn't help but be in alert all the time in case something strange happened…which would be quite the normal thing.

"Eh? Yamamoto, where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked when they finished their greeting between them.

"Ah…" Yamamoto smiled awkwardly as if to apologize for something. "Gokudera said he was too embarrassed for hurting you yesterday because of Hibari, then he said he couldn't come to school until he couldn't…what was what he said again?" he scratched his head. "Oh yes! He said he _wouldn't _and _couldn't _come until he completely regretted hurting you until he was satisfied."

"H-He said that?" said Tsuna, with sweat pouring over his head.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Haha!" Yamamoto chuckled. He was already familiar with the extremists acts that Gokudera usually did when it came to his boss, Juudaime's safety.

_'Actually, I can see Gokudera-kun doing this…_' Tsuna nervously thought. And then he felt a pair of eyes watching him from afar; he turned in the direction of a certain streetlight and saw that Gokudera was hiding himself. _'H-He really thinks he's hiding! I can clearly see him!'_

"What is it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, realizing that his friend was looking to another direction.

Tsuna quickly turned to face the baseball star and laughed awkwardly.

"I-It's nothing, Yamamoto," he said, disguising his startled state with a smile. "I just thought I saw a shadow."

And that wasn't a lie at all.

"A shadow?" Yamamoto repeated and then he gave a loud laugh. "What's this? Tsuna, you should stop watching programs about supernatural things, it's not good, you know."

_'But I don't watch! I don't like these supernatural things, remember?'_ he exclaimed in thoughts.

"Y-Yeah… you're right," Tsuna nodded, ending the weird subject.

Meanwhile, still in the streetlight, Gokudera was watching with a look of pure envy on his face at Tsuna and Yamamoto who exchanged laughs. How that baseball freak could be so casual with _his_ Juudaime? Was he trying to steal his position as right-hand man or what? And then he began to follow them, as if he thought he was completely hidden.

Reborn watched everything with a sadistic smile on his face. That day looked even more promising and full of exciting things to him, and his plan hadn't been implemented yet! A wide smirk spread on his face. He badly could wait until afternoon.

Later that day, after saying that he had noticed Gokudera-kun was following him, Tsuna said he forgave him, although he believed that Gokudera hadn't done anything wrong. Then everything was back to normal. _Almost_. Everything had turned upside down when Gokudera was angered with something Yamamoto made while they walked home.

"Oi! Yamamoto!" Gokudera almost yelled. "Who the hell gave you permission to touch Juudaime so casually?"

Tsuna sweat dropped to that paranoia, or it was the best he could think of.

'_Not again…' _he pleaded in thoughts.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" he said, preparing to stop the Storm Guardian if it comes to it.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," Yamamoto laughed, waving his hands in front of his face. "What's the matter? After all, we're friends, aren't we, Tsuna?" He asked to the boy, who laughed nervously because Gokudera had a really scary expression.

"_Teme!_" And it was as clear as the day that soon a WWIII could happen.

To Tsuna, who was in the midst of all that mess, he could only pray that that day would over soon, because the afternoon had barely started and he was already exhausted.

"Guys! Don't fight, ne? Gokudera-kun?" He asked to the silver-haired boy and then he turned to the baseball star. "Yamamoto?"

"Sure," said Yamamoto smiling.

"Tch," was Gokudera's response.

And then a noise was heard on the street. It was as if some high-speed bike was coming toward them, which made Tsuna jump from the spot he was and let out a girly squeak.

"SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei shouted, punching the air, running towards the other three boys.

That time, all the three boys sweat dropped when they saw that the noise wasn't from a high-speed bike and instead from the boxer who was running very fast _at _them.

"O-Onii-san…" said Tsuna in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but I refuse."

"Ahhhh!" he shouted again. "I WON'T GIVE UP SAWADA UNTIL YOU JOIN THE CLUB!''

"Shut the fuck up, Turf Top!" It was Gokudera's time to shout. "You're blowing up my fucking eardrums!"

"Gokudera-kun! Language!" said Tsuna nervously. He still felt embarrassed by just hearing that bad mouth of his Storm Guardian.

After that, Yamamoto and Ryohei parted to their respective homes and was just Gokudera walking side by side with Tsuna.

They talked about random subjects, but most of them, Gokudera insisted on talking about 'famiglia matters', taking advantage that neither noisy boxer and sword freak was with them.

Just as Gokudera was talking enthusiastically to his boss, he stopped in his tracks and turned around—seriousness spread over his face when he felt an ill feeling to that of a killing intent directed at them. A very strong killing intent, he had to admit. And feeling the imminent danger and realizing that his boss was about to get shot, his reflexes sharpened up.

"Juudaime! Watch out!" said Gokudera before pushing Tsuna to the side, and in the next moment he fell to the ground with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Go… GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna cried, running towards his friend. He desperately tried to wake Gokudera up, but no response whatsoever.

"He'll wake up in a moment," said a voice from behind him.

The brunette froze on the spot with a strange feeling of knowing that voice.

"This voice… there's no doubt…" He said turning around and giving face to face with a baby holding a gun directly aimed at him. "REBORN!"

A mischievous smirk crossed Reborn's lips.

"Ciaossu!"

"Don't 'Ciaossu' me!" Tsuna shouted in despair. "What did you do to Gokudera-kun, Reborn!" he pointed to the silver-haired boy lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Nothing exceptional," he shrugged, "just a special bullet." He said with such casual tone that Tsuna couldn't expect.

"Special… bullet?" The brunette frowned. "Like the Hyper Dying Will Bullet?"

"Ah, more or less," Reborn agreed, smirking once again.

Then something caught Tsuna's attention when he looked back at his friend who was still lying on the floor and hadn't any signs that would be waking up soon.

"Then why hasn't Gokudera-kun woken up yet?" he asked with a tremble voice, fearing to hear the answer.

Reborn's smirk grew and it made Tsuna feel a chill running down his spine.

"I was waiting for that question," said the arcobaleno before pointing the gun at Tsuna again, who at the moment stared at him in disbelief.

"W-What are you doing, Reborn?" he took a step backwards, but it was too late. He wouldn't be able to avoid it.

"Now, _die_," said Reborn as he pulled the trigger.

Tsuna hadn't time to utter at least a last 'what'. One second later, he heard a shot and he was thrown backward by the force of the projectile.

Seconds later, Gokudera and Tsuna stood up lazily from the ground and yawned at the same time. They stretched and fluttered open their eyes simultaneously. They exchanged glances. It didn't take a second and the two paled as they pointed their fingers to one another in sheer disbelief.

"Ju… Juudaime…" said Gokudera, but his voice was different. Heck, and the mouth that spoke was not his but Tsuna's. Realizing this, his eyes widened even more.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, his voice sounding a lot like Gokudera's. Well, it was_ very much like _Gokudera's voice; he didn't need anyone saying that twice to him. He didn't know if that was a trick, but his voice was coming a little thicker than usual and he was staring at himself as if he was seeing it from the perspective of another person. And that another person was none other than Gokudera!

Before Tsuna and Gokudera could scream stunned and ask why in the world they were staring at themselves through another person's body, Reborn decided to speak.

"Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera and you switched bodies."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And the first chapter ends in the best part. But there's nothing to do about, I just had to stop there or I would write shit. If in the next chapter I write as I wrote this chapter with so many ideas coming to my mind, I think in three chapters I can finish this story. At the 'worst case scenario', it'll be a story with five or more chapters.

So, what do you think? Argh! I find it so amusing, but at the same time so difficult to write Reborn's actions. Maybe it's because he's so 'cool' and 'badass'. The same goes to Tsuna, for me he's a complex character (even because in some situations I act just like him and it's hard, because it's like I'm describing myself) and he's funny. When it comes to write his thoughts I try my best because in my opinion is one of the best parts! Especially when he makes those faces, LOL.

Well, it's all for today. I hope you enjoyed this new fanfic. I haven't forgotten 'Unfreezing the Will of Inheritance'! I just wanted to post this fanfic here before I could forget the 'central idea of it'. Let reviews with your criticism, so I can improve my skills.

See you again in the next chapter ~

**_Warning!: This chapter has been edited as well as a part of the summary, as of today february 3rd of 2013, but nothing so dramatical was added. You'll find out once I edit and repost all the next chapters. Be warned. _**


	2. You what?

**A/N: **My Goddess! Thank you for the reviews, for putting this story in your 'Favorite Stories' and in your 'Story Alert', and even for favourite _me!_ You guys don't know how much is good to see you liked this story, really! Well, as a present, I give you this chapter, which I struggled the most to make it to your liking. Hope you enjoy :)

Now, the answers to your reviews:

**Dream36: **Firstly, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! After reading your review I went to your profile and searched for your similar story and read it. Your idea of making them (Gokudera and Tsuna) switch places by making a wish were very original, I must to say. Now I already fan of that story, LOL. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**iPurple: **Hahaha! Yeah, I love him too, I'm glad you liked the way I describle and had made his actions. I had to made some enforce.

**KitsuneNaru: **Thank you! Hope you like this second chapter :)

**Saruko (anon): **Ne? I like so much this pair! Ahhh, you got to the right point! You see... I didn't wrote that reaction that Tsuna always does because of a good reason. I was trying to put some mystery in the end of the chapter, hoho *weird laugh* And to have a good beginning in the second chapter so, I really had to do that. I hope you forgive me reading this chapter, and that my 'Tsunas-nervous-and-girly-squeak-reaction' have of your 'taste'.

**Taira-keimei: **Thank you! Hahaha, no problem, here is the second chapter and enjoy.

**Tary-Hime: **Ahhh thank you so much! I'm very happy you liked it and already 'favourited'. Thank you again, and I hope you this chapter.

**Kuro-squ-chan: **Hell yeah! It's exactly like that! You'll how the act as with inverse bodies in the third chapter.

**Eletric Breeze: **Ahhh thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. Ohhh! I think you read my mind! Seriously! You'll see why in the end of this chapter. Enjoy :)

And a special thanks to everyone who had put this story to your 'Story Alert'.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>This chapter was 'betaed' by Nekokratik<strong>****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but the sadistic Akira Amano does. Through, I would like to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper Two<strong>

_You what!_

* * *

><p>The sound of shooting echoed through the streets and seconds later, a second shot was heard. There was no one around to be surprised by such a noise. Two boys were lying on the ground with bullet holes in their foreheads. One, with silver hair and shape resembling an octopus, was the first to wake up and give a yawn, as if he hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of the street. The other, with brown and dishevelled hair, woke up soon after and imitated the action of the first, as if he was only sleeping.<p>

And a baby. That baby was holding a gun pointed to his fedora's brim. It was his signature position, just like that mini Armani suit. The baby then smiled when he saw the two boys waking up, he bet that at any second the brown-haired boy would go into a state of despair. And that's exactly what happened.

The two boys, who until moments ago were lying on the floor, exchanged glances and at the same moment their eyes widened. At first they didn't know what they saw, their brains hadn't yet processed the information. After all, they were shocked. Then came the second stage; they turned pale and their jaws dropped while Reborn's smile was widening every second.

_HIIIIE! W-Why? W-What nonsense is this? Why am I staring at my-myself?—_Tsuna, the boy with brown hair, asked panicking. He was so shocked that he didn't even understand 5% of what was happening.

Tsuna tried to say something. but nothing came out.

_I-I'm going crazy! Yeah... It must be that! Looks like I finally got mad thanks to Reborn's spartan training!—_His hands were shaking and cold.

No one spoke. And Reborn, as little as he wanted to talk now, not when it was so fun to see the face of his useless student and of Gokudera Hayato in that state, he didn't even need to bet to know that right now, Tsuna was desperately thinking to know what the hell was that. Of course he didn't need to bet, after all, he was reading the boy's mind right now.

_Oi! Oi! Oi! W-What exactly is this? Why am I staring at myself?—_Gokudera despite the nervousness and shock, he still managed to control himself more than Tsuna. He needed to know what it was, because moments ago he had saved his boss from getting shot. But then, why the hell he was staring at himself? There, in front of him? He was sure that he was shot in the forehead, then why wasn't he dead? _Gah! Why I can't think of anything right now?_

Then, Gokudera noticed something wrong. His 'copy' was doing a very strange face, that even if he, Gokudera, were so scared he wouldn't do one like that. Gokudera's jaw dropped a few millimetres when he realized something, he didn't dared to look at his body, but he had a bad guess that wasn't his own body itself. And that person in front of him just might be...

''Ju… Juudaime…'' Gokudera said, but his voice was different. And the mouth that spoke wasn't his but Tsuna's. His eyes widened even more when his suspicions proved correct. He swallowed hard waiting for the 'copy' to answer.

Tsuna's eyes, which were Gokudera's, also widened when he heard himself calling him Juudaime, something he knew that only Gokudera called him like that.

''Go-Gokudera-kun?'' He asked uncertainly, his voice coming out like Gokudera's. Until then, he didn't know what was happening, even because he was sure he had been shot in the forehead.

_So this is not my craziness? Pr-Probably this is a hallucination after death... HIIIIE, I died! W-What I will tell kaa-san!—_He cried in despair, and then he realized something and he became even more desperate. _I-If I-I am really... de-dead, I can't even tell kaa-san!_

Reborn sighed heavily as he thought how useless his useless student was. And before he had to hear more from his crying thoughts, he chose to speak.

''Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera and you switched bodies.'' He said in a very casual tone that anyone might speak in that kind of situation.

Gokudera and Tsuna looked at the _arcobaleno_ as if he had spoken in Russian. By then, they hadn't noticed Reborn's presence, because they were desperately freaking out in thoughts.

Tsuna was the first to react.

''EEEEEEEH?'' He yelled, but somehow it didn't come out the way he thought he was screaming. He frowned. It was very strange to hear Gokudera screaming like that, didn't fit him at all. And he pulled the impulse to look at Gokudera, thinking that he had been who had yelled.

Gokudera, on the other hand, looked at his body, which at that time was his boss' body and scowled. He never thought of the day he would hear his own voice yelling like that.

''Re-Reborn-san ...'' He said, swallowing heavily and then turning around to face the hit man. ''What does that mean?''

Reborn smirked and pointed to his gun in hand, drawing the attention of the two boys.

''It's simple,'' He said smiling. ''This is a special bullet that I asked Giannini do.'' He saw that Tsuna was ready to yell again, but he was faster. ''This special bullet made you two exchange your bodies. Gokudera is in my useless student's body and baka-Tsuna is in Gokudera's body.''

Gokudera and Tsuna's chin fell again by just hearing that. Of course, having suspects of what had happened to them was one thing, but to hear it being spoken in the calmest tone as if it were a normal thing, was different a one!

''R-Reborn, so-stop joking!'' Tsuna took a step forward; closing his hands into fists that hasn't stop shaking. ''I-It isn't funny! Make us go back to normal!'' He was doing his best to not faint right on the spot. Firstly, he had to resolve the whole situation, later he would do whatever he want.

Before Gokudera could say something, probably strengthen for Tsuna's request, Reborn spoken.

''I can't.'' He said pouting.

Again, the two boys widened their eyes.

''W-What ...? What do you mean by that?'' Now he was nearing the apex of his despair. ''Reborn!'' He shouted his tutor's name, as if ordered him to begin speaking.

''I mean what I say,'' He said as if it was the most obvious thing. ''I can't return you two to normal.'' Though he spoke quietly and seriously, he had an amused smile on his face. ''And that's because the effect of this special bullet is about 64 hours, which means, you'll have to be with exchanged bodies for nearly three days.''

''YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!'' Tsuna yelled. He stepped back, clutching 'his' head and holding the silver hair in an act of desperation. ''WHY? WHY THESE CRAZY THINGS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?''

Reborn's smirk grew, and if he weren't the best hit man in the world, he would have laughed, rolling on the floor with tears coming out his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn walked silently to the Sawada's house. And in that meantime, Reborn held his smirk by just seeing how serious Tsuna was. The real Tsuna, in Gokudera's body. Minutes ago, after he freaked out about his bad luck, the young boy dropped his arms to his sides and hung his head as if about to cry and mumbled something about 'That's enough... I'll go home', and he was slaughtered like that already about two minutes as they walked.<p>

Gokudera, in the other hand, tried to figure out a way to comfort his boss, but all he thought seemed to be useless. So he decided to only say what he really wanted to say.

''Juudaime…'' He said, waiting for an answer, but it never came. ''Juudaime, I know it must be bad for you having to switch bodies and take my place,'' He started and saw a small change in Tsuna's countenance, who raised his head, but still looking away from him. ''So... So I'll try to make us get back to normal in someway!'' He bowed, and realized that Tsuna had stopped and turned his heels toward him. Gokudera didn't dare look up, instead, he waited Tsuna could say something.

''Gokudera-kun…'' Said Tsuna, and Gokudera's voice seemed oddly gentle. He touched the shoulder that was until a few minutes ago still his and gave a gentle smile when Gokudera raised his face, the face that Tsuna was used to have. ''You don't need to worry about that, Gokudera-kun. If Reborn said we have to stay this way for 64 hours... There's no way but wait.'' He added with a sigh as he finished speaking.

''But then, Juudaime…'' Gokudera started. ''What do we do?'' He asked. If they would stay that way, they had to plan what to do during those two days and a half.

''What do you mean, Gokudera-kun?'' Tsuna asked. Just when he was calmer, Gokudera had to put more worries for him! How unfair the life was to him.

''If I'll take your place, that means I'll have to live in your house,'' He said, frowning. ''And sleep in your room ...''

Tsuna's eyes, or rather, Gokudera's eyes widened; again Tsuna entered into his dame-Tsuna mode.

''HIIIIIE! I hadn't thought about that!'' He yelled putting his hands on his head.

''Dame-Tsuna will always be dame-Tsuna.'' Reborn sighed shaking his head.

''RE-REBORN! This is all your fault!'' Tsuna yelled to the _arcobaleno_. ''If you hadn't shoot at us, we wouldn't be like this right now!'' And then he began to shout desperately and complain about his bad luck. ''What should I do?''

''Juudaime…'' Gokudera said worriedly and before he could say anything, Reborn interfered.

''Gokudera will have to sleep in your house dame-Tsuna,'' Said Reborn and in an instant Tsuna stopped his complaints, and looked at him with disbelieved eyes. ''That's because he's now in your body.'' He added, giving a sadistic smile. ''Now, about you…'' Reborn's eyes shone as he thought in a funny way of torturing his student, and Tsuna realizing it, shuddered.

_H-He is clearly having fun with it! You demon!—_Tsuna yelled in thought. He was about to go into a nervous breakdown if he had to bear that. And because of that sadistic baby he would have to spend almost three days in the skin of another person!

''Reborn-san, I have an idea.'' Said Gokudera and Tsuna stopped crying for moment and looked at him. He nearly choked in shock to see his face, I mean, his true face, with a thoughtful expression as if he was solving a very difficult mathematical problem. Never in his life he thought he could see his face like that. ''What if Juudaime also sleeps there? I mean, after all, it's his house.''

Reborn clicked his tongue and his mouth twisted in disgust. That Gokudera and his big brain! Why he had that idea just when he was enjoying Tsuna's situation? Damn it.

''Gokudera-kun!'' Tsuna's eyes, or Gokudera's, shone as he looked to the other. He couldn't have done better than that. Tsuna almost did a little dance when he saw that Reborn didn't like the idea.

''Fine.'' Reborn said with his jaw tight.

The three re-stared their walk toward Sawada's house and in two minutes they got there. By a coincidence, Sawada Nana opened the door and looked worried at his son.

''Tsu-kun!'' She said walking up to her son. ''Why! Why did took so long? I was worried! You know what time it is?''

Gokudera, who was now at Tsuna's body, stood still not knowing what to do because his boss's mother was holding his arms tight. Then he did the first thing that came to mind.

''Eh?'' And blinked. He hoped that worked.

''Ah, really, Tsu-kun!'' She scolded him and then realized that Gokudera-kun was standing behind Tsuna with a funny expression. Was he surprised or something?

''Ah, Gokudera-kun,'' Nana smile at the boy. ''Thank you for always taking care of my Tsu-kun.'' She bowed.

Tsuna caught by surprise by the action of his mother, blinked in surprise. For a moment he was about to say 'Okaa-san! It's me, Tsuna!' But then he realized that his mother didn't know he had switched bodies with Gokudera. Then he calmed down a little and swallowed heavily, hoping to make it right.

''Y-You're welcome, Juudaime's mother.'' He said and prayed that his performance had been at least decent.

The woman smiled again.

If Tsuna had to do that, that was the right time. He cleared his throat and looked serious, bowing, and in an instant Tsuna's mother frowned as she stared in a curious way to the silver-haired boy.

_I-I hope I do the right...!—_Tsuna thought desperately.

''Juudaime's mother,'' He started with a serious voice. ''Can I stay for a few days at your house? Please!'' He concluded bowing even more.

The young woman smiled and gave a little laugh.

''Why didn't you say this before, Gokudera-kun?'' She put a hand on her cheek and tilted her head. ''Tsu-kun's friends are always welcome to sleep here when they want to. So, come on, come in.'' She said walking to the door and opening it.

Tsuna gave a relieved smile and bowed again.

_I don't know how Gokudera-kun bears bow so much; maybe I should tell him that it doesn't do well to the column... My back is already hurting—_He thought.

''Thank you, kaa-,'' He bit his tongue. He had nearly made a mistake. ''I mean, Juudaime's mother!''

Reborn watched everything with a smile on his face. He might not admit it, but he was impressed with Tsuna's performance as Gokudera. He had even bowed so much just like Gokudera always does. He could even say it was perfect if Dame-Tsuna hadn't made a mistake. He almost called Nana as his mother.

After that, they came home and climbed the stairs to the brunette's bedroom. Tsuna slid to the floor and gave a long sigh.

Reborn jumped to his favourite mini chair and prepared to watch another session of outbreak of his student.

''Ahhhhg!'' Tsuna grabbed his hair, which happened to be Gokudera's. ''I was so nervous about having to talk that way to kaa-san!''

Gokudera sat next to his boss and smiled.

''Do not worry, Juudaime,'' He said. ''I couldn't have done better!''

_T-The problem Gokudera-kun, is... It is that, yes, you would have done better! You are you!—_He complained in thought and then blinked. _Huh? That was an odd phrase. Hahaha!_

''Ahh, I'm so tired!'' Tsuna stretched, and sprang up from the floor. ''I think I'll take a very long shower.'' He had begun to walk and had even caught the door handle, when suddenly he stopped, frozen in place.

Gokudera frowned, worried, and stood up as well.

''Juudaime?'' He asked trying to see the Tsuna's face. ''There is something wrong?'' When he saw Tsuna turning to him with wide eyes and red cheeks, he took a step back. ''Juudaime?'' He asked again. He again was surprised to see his _own_ face in a way he never thought he'd see in life.

''Gokudera-kun ...'' Tsuna said plaintively. He looked like he would cry at any time. ''How ...'' He failed to finish and then sighed, waiting for it to calm down. ''How am I going to bathe?'' He asked in a way, hoping that Gokudera could understand the meaning of that question.

Tsuna didn't want to say 'Hey, how am I going to bathe if I'm in your body? It's embarrassing!'.

Gokudera's jaw dropped and he widened his eyes as well. He had lost count of how many times he had his eyes widening in that single day, but it didn't matter because he had an urgent question. He just had realized that he would _also_ have to deal with that 'bath's problem'.

Reborn smirked, but this time with more pleasure than before. He was waiting for that. Of course, with all the difficult that they would deal with, because they exchanged their bodies, that 'bath's situation' was by far the funniest.

Both Tsuna and Gokudera were staring each other with shocked faces. How? Now it seemed impossible to live the life of the other for 64 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Then? You liked it? And again I stopped in the best part *evil laugh* I spent almost six hours writing this chapter. And why it took me so long? I struggled the most to make it funny, and I hope I have hit the expressions, faces, and outbreaks each one gave. Seriously! I find it very difficult to describe the faces Tsuna make, hahaha! And well, I also took me that long because I'm human and I need to eat and rest. And I must thank the teaberries and strawberry cake that my mother did for me, which was by the way a delicious cake, and it gave me a good rest while I was thinking about what to write next.

Well, I figured it will be impossible to do this story with only three chapters then, it's probably going to have five chapters. I already feel so attached to this story that I even feel sorry for having to finish in a few chapters!

Review what you think about this chapter, and see you again in the next.


	3. We were discovered?

**A/N: **Wow! You guys really did like this story! This afternoon when I checked my email box, several new email appeared 'saying' me about new reviews, about who 'favorited' this story and who add to your alert box. So… thank you so much! *bows* It's a pleasure to me continue writing this story seeing how much you enjoyed it. I hope you keep supporting me until this story ends.

My mom always said I've talent to comedy so, I guess she's right? Lol.

Review's answers time:

**Stargazer (anon): **Hahaha! It's good to hear it (in this case, see it). So, here it's the third chapter. Enjoy!

**Taira-keimei: **It's _very _embarrassing! When I wrote that scene I almost had a laugher attack, and really blush very had. But I had to write that! I mean, they would have to go through that type of situation, sooner or later, ne? Yeah, ''dealing with girl's stuff'' it's embarrassing too but I think as they're both guys it's worse. No man (hetero) likes to see other man in that kind of situation, and keeping in mind this, I wrote that scene. I'm getting sadistic!

**Electric Breeze: **No just yours but mine too *shut my mouth* I'm enjoying writing these things. Ahh…about that, I have to apologize, I was in a hurry so I couldn't revise my grammar. But did this today; I hope I have taken the mistakes, at least, most of them. Thank you! And, yeah, that cake was really delicious, and with that tea…humm, yummy! And I'm sorry for making you hungry.

**GrumpyBear (anon): **I'm glad you liked it, keeping reading :)

**Kuro-Squ-chan: **You imagined their expressions? It's good! It seems that I've had a good job describing expressions. I was afraid I couldn't. Writing Reborn's actions is too difficult; he's so sadistic like no one! I'm really glad you though I did a good job. Aha! Dinner's time… you'll see what will happen! I was expecting this scene to happen, I almost couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this scene. I hope you like this chapter.

**Saruko (anon): **Hahaha thanks! I did my best for make it a funny chapter. Hellyeah, Gokudera-kun was awesome making Reborn disappointed! It was very funny describing Reborn's expression, complaining about Gokudera's brain. LOL! Unfortunately it isn't a long story, they'll only stay with exchanged bodies with 64 hours so, you see…I'll 5 chapter it's the maximum I can make with only 64 hours for them. But don't worry, I thinking about write more 2 chapter, I mean, extra chapters. Ahhh you're so cute! Here's this chapter with more crazy things to you, hope you like x)

**Akira (anon): **Thank you so much! I'm very happy people are enjoying and thinking it's funny. Really? I'm not a really fan of doujinshi since many of them doesn't have the same ''style'' as Amano-sensei does, so I don't like to read them. But to think that have a doujinshi with the same theme as my fanfic…wow! I'll look forward for it. But no, it's just coincidence.

And again, thank you so much for those who add this story to your 'Story Alert' and 'Favourite Story', without you I couldn't continue to write this story with so many pleasures as I write.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>This chapter was 'betaed' by Nekokratik. <strong>****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but the sadistic Akira Amano does. Through, I would like to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_We were discovered?_

* * *

><p>That night, after a tiring and crazy day, both Tsuna and Gokudera couldn't imagine that more surprises were waiting for them. Indeed, it was the biggest surprises. All that Tsuna wanted then was to take a relaxing bath with hot water and relax his muscles, and perhaps drink a glass of milk to accompany the bath. Stretching his body in the bathtub would also be a good idea, and maybe even play with rubber ducky. He was even willing to play with Lambo and see who had the most foamed hair. Or rather, he was even willing in having an exhaustive training right now, but he just wanted to take a long bath and nothing else.<p>

So why did the situation had become like _that_? I mean, having to switch bodies with one of his best friends, he could almost bear. It wasn't that big deal. But having to bathe in _that_ person's body, it was almost unforgivable. Impossible. The worst punishment. How could he have his male pride terribly mangled by a sadistic baby like that. And when he thought that the 'bath's problem' wasn't the worst of all, but having to pee, Tsuna almost had another outbreak. Enough. That was the maximum of humiliation he could bear for the rest of his life.

Gokudera, however, remained static where he was, flabbergasted, and with a frozen looking at any particular point. He imitated the action of the ex-brunette and also blushed. He tried to speak but failed miserably and it stayed only in the failed attempts. He began to sweat on his face and gulped. If Tsuna had that problem, he had to go through with that same problem, but for him it was more difficult. How could he take a shower and cleanse his body, that same body that wasn't his? That body was his beloved boss' to whom he had sworn infinite allegiance, for God's sake!

Of course, the shower was by far the worst of the problems if compared that he would have to pee. Supposedly, how could he do that? I mean, supposedly, how could he pee with Tsuna's ''Jr.''? It was highly embarrassing!

Meanwhile, Reborn looked at Gokudera to Tsuna, avoiding having to smirk even more. He could barely control himself. That situation was extremely funny, if not comical and awkward. Okay, maybe he had exaggerated a little. _Maybe_. Not that he would admit that, of course. Perhaps he had gone too far; after all, he could see that both boys' pride was shaken in a way that was irreparable. Perhaps he should do something to help them? Nah! Why should he? He couldn't deny though he wanted to help, but the sadistic side of him would never allow it. And that side was predominant. So, no help, after all.

Reborn kept watching, waiting for the next act.

Gokudera lubricated his lips that had dried up, and raised his right hand toward his chin, to lift it. He barely could, his hand was shaking very hard. So he decided to face this difficult battle and he gave a long sigh.

''Huh?'' He asked stupidly. At these times, pretending ignorance is the best of plans. It'll work, go face, courage. He kept repeating himself. ''Juudaime… Could you repeat what you have said? I'm afraid I didn't understand very well.''

At that time, Tsuna blushed even more. He couldn't believe that Gokudera-kun was just asking him to repeat what he just said! He was deaf, yeah, it could only be that.

_W-What do I do?_—He thought desperately. He wanted to run away from home and hide somewhere that no one could see him, and thus pass those two and a half days alone until that whole nightmare was over. _What do I do? H-How can I repeat that? It's very embarrassing!_

''Hum…'' Tsuna murmured, downing his head, embarrassed. ''Go-Gokudera-kun, h... how can I, er, ta-ta-take a bath?'' He stammered a little. His head remained down, waiting for an answer. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to be more specific than that. For God's sake, Gokudera-kun was smarter than he was! He had to understand!

Reborn nearly let a giggle escape. The situation was getting better every second! Oh! Perhaps he should record and then send it to all people Tsuna knows. Maybe he would send it to the Varia! He was curious to see Xanxus's reaction. Will that ''Monkey Chief'', as Hibari himself called Xanxus, have any reaction in seeing the recording? Iemitsu surely would be surprised.

Then, Gokudera let out another word, that was almost inaudible.

''What?'' He asked. Gokudera wasn't doing that on purpose, he just didn't know what to answer. He had never read a book about ''How to proceed when you get your body switched with your boss' body because of a special bullet'' and he doubted that there was such a book like this. So he was only acting according to his instincts. He blinked. Once, twice, thrice. ''Juudaime… I'm sorry but I really don't know.''

Tsuna wasn't expecting that answer, then he almost fell on the floor. No, he actually fell. He fell to the floor, leaned his back against the door and hiding his head between his arms and legs. It hurt, it hurt to have your pride broken into pieces. He couldn't lose to that sadist baby who went by the name of Reborn, he could be admitting that he was a poor wretch. But technically, he was a wretched man now. He even felt sorry for himself.

But weak, Tsuna had nothing. He raised his head, straightened his posture, with chin up and spoke in a composed voice that he could.

''Very well,'' He said. ''I-I'll take a shower, I-I did it!'' He raised his voice, to show how determined he was. Then he turned his head slightly to the side and pouted. He had just remembered something very important. ''HIIIIIE! Go-Gokudera-kun! I have no clothes to wear later!''

Gokudera almost punched himself by his own idiocy. Of course Juudaime had no clothes to wear! How he, Juudaime's right-hand man, could be so stupid?

_I can no longer fail as Juudaime's right-hand man!—_He decided.

''Juudaime, you don't need to worry, I'll go to my apartment and picked up the clothes that you need and my school's bag.'' He said quietly, and before Tsuna could answer anything, Gokudera had already left the bedroom.

''Tsu-kun? Where are you going so late?'' The real Tsuna could hear his mother asking downstairs to Gokudera, and he heard a confused answer Gokudera-kun said.

* * *

><p>It was five minutes since Gokudera-kun had left and gone to his apartment to pick up his clothes and school supplies for Tsuna. And it was five minutes since Tsuna was in an awkward situation, he was in an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen with <em>his<em> mother and children and Reborn. It was almost visible the nervousness on him, he was sweating. And inside him, he was freaking out. Tsuna didn't dare to say any word, not even ask a glass of water for parched throats. Even for Lambo, who wouldn't stop yelling and making jokes about his 'octopus hair', he didn't dare to speak with.

_I-It is so weird… I can't even talk to my own mother how I often talk to her…—_He thought nervously, playing with his fingers. His mother was finishing dinner. Until moments ago, she had tried to start a conversation with Gokudera (she obviously doesn't know that Tsuna was in Gokudera's body) to claim how his son had to go out so late. And Tsuna tried to have a casual conversation with her, but he almost made an error calling her 'Okaa-san'. Luckily, he stopped speaking in time. _I'm nervous… Why Gokudera-kun is taking so long!_

Two minutes later they heard the front door being closed and steps into the kitchen.

_Gokudera-kun!—_Tsuna cried in happiness when he saw that the boy had returned. He smiled and whispered a thank you, Gokudera understood and agreed smiling as well.

''Tsuna-nii's back!'' Fuuta said smiling when Gokudera entered the kitchen.

''Ara, Tsu-kun!'' Nana turned to greet his son. She was finishing dinner.

''Where did you went so late? I was getting worried!''

Gokudera-Tsuna bit his lip and swallowed heavily, he laughed nervously and scratched behind his head. Gokudera was pretty nervous.

''I-I went to get a few things I forgot at school.'' He lied. At these times, the best tactic is to shamelessly lie even if it is to your beloved boss' mother. And that was this kind of situation. ''Hum! That smells good!'' This wasn't a lie; Gokudera-kun was also one of the people who loved the meals prepared by Sawada Nana.

''Oh, Tsu-kun, thank you!'' She said smiling, putting pots of soup on the table. ''Here it is. Now that you've got back, enjoy the meal!'' She smiled at everyone and everyone thanked for the food with an 'Itadakimasu!'.

They ate as if no tomorrow until the unexpected happened. They again heard the front door being closed again and waited for the newcomer. The time seemed to be frozen, and they only heard the footsteps coming in slow time. Both Tsuna and Gokudera stopped eating and were sweating; they weren't expecting anyone else. Everyone was already there. Then, the two boys remembered something. It could only be…

_A-Aneki!—_The real Gokudera said in thought. He almost had spoken aloud, and if he had made this mistake, Bianchi would have noticed. He's even had prepared to pass out because of his stomach ache, but it didn't came.

Tsuna, who was in Gokudera's body, froze on the spot. He didn't know what to do; Bianchi was going in his direction! Then something caught his attention. Suddenly he felt something strange in his belly, as if he had eaten something rotten, but that was impossible. His mother's food was very good to give him a tummy ache. So why?

''Huh? Wha—?'' Tsuna asked and the pain worsened when he looked at Bianchi. He felt a terrible queasiness and the stomach ache worse.

''AAAAARG!'' Tsuna fell off his chair, unconscious. He had forgotten that Gokudera had intestinal problems when he saw his half-sister Bianchi, and he had forgotten that as he was in the silver-haired boy's body, he would also have to feel that pain.

''Juu—_'' _Gokudera stopped before he could make a mistake. He ran up to Tsuna and sat beside him, trying to wake him, but now Tsuna was out of position to answer. ''The goggles!'' He shouted, turning to his sister. ''Where are the goggles?''

Lambo looked out of curiosity to the scene and stepped off the chair, going up Gokudera (Tsuna).

''Huuuh?'' He asked, putting a finger in his mouth, and tilting his head.

''Bakadera?'' He jabbed a finger in Gokudera's cheek, but the silver-haired boy didn't answer. ''Gyahahahaha! Ahodera fainted in a funny way!'' He began to laugh.

A vein popped on Gokudera's forehead. He took Lambo by the clothes and started to shake the child.

''You stupid cow!'' He yelled shaking Lambo, who had begun to cry. ''How dare you say that to Juu— I-I mean… To Gokudera-kun!'' He grimaced when he said that, it was so strange to call himself in that way.

Lambo cried even more and managed to go out of Tsuna's hand, which oddly wasn't acting like he always acted. Lambo couldn't understand. How that dame-Tsuna, was acting that way, as if he were Gokudera? He didn't understand.

''Gotta… stay… calm!'' Lambo cried louder. ''WAAAAAAH!'' And then he started to pull something out of his hair.

Gokudera's eyes widened when he realized what that stupid cow was about to do. Lambo took a purple bazooka out of his hair and shot at himself. Luckily, Sawada Nana wasn't in the kitchen at that moment, she had said something about preparing the bathtub with hot water.

When the dust rose-colored down, a figure was seen in the place that Lambo was moments ago.

''Yare, yare,'' Adult Lambo said, looking around. ''It seems that my young self been up to again. Oh, young Vongola!'' He greeted Gokudera-Tsuna. ''And… Gokudera, there passed out on the floor?''

Gokudera almost yelled at adult Lambo to have more respect to Juudaime, but then he stopped before he could say anything.

Calm down, Gokudera. Take a deep breath, count from one to ten, and exhale. That's what he did. But something that adult Lambo said only worsened the situation.

''But that Gokudera… He still is stupid.'' Adult Lambo said in a casual tone, stretching himself.

That was the limit Gokudera could bear. He could bear to be insulted by someone, but who was inside of his body at that moment was his boss. This he couldn't forgive.

''You…'' Gokudera said, Tsuna's face became gloomy. ''You stupid cow!'' He yelled, grabbing adult Lambo by the collar of his cow shirt. ''How can you say such things to Juudaime!'' Great. He committed that mistake.

Adult Lambo's eyes widened and he frowned.

''Who… Who are you?'' He asked stuttering. Everyone in the kitchen; Fuuta, I-pin and Bianchi's eyes widened. Reborn smirked, of course. Now he wanted to see how Gokudera would get out of that situation. ''You're not the young Vongola!'' He said as if he had just made a discovery.

Gokudera gasped. Damn! He couldn't have committed that mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **AAHHH! *sighs* I wanted to write more, but I'm tired, I just got back from college, I must to rest before studying. I was planning on write the 'bath's problem' scene but I'll let it to the next chapter so, I hope y'all forgive me. I must apologize for my grammar mistakes, I'll reread and erase them later. Since I'm tired, I'll finish this author note right here. Tell me what you are thinking by reviewing this chapter, and until the next lovely readers ~.

**P.S: **This chapter wasn't so funny, I am sorry!


	4. Bath's situation, suspicious, bullying

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter! I was planning on post this chapter yesterday but I had an _amazing _writer's block and well I couldn't finish writing this fourth chapter... If I had posted the chapter y'all would be disappointed. Since I took more than a day to write this single chapter, I hope I did a good job, and yay! It's longer than the previous chapters :)

My answer to your lovely reviews:

**Eletric Breeze: **LOL! Surely he's baka. I clearly can see him making that mistake! Nha, you're welcome! May I ask how was your cake? I'm hungry now :)

**Taira-keimei: **Muahahaha! *evil grin* I know I'm evil. I've my sadistic side just like Reborn, I'm his apprentice after all! I've been learned with the best ;) I just let Gokudera in a way that he couldn't think on a good excuse, personally I don't think he could give a good one. ROFL! It's exactly what could have happened! You just give me a good idea, I think I'll use this in some way in another chapter.

**KitsuneNaru: **Lol (2)

**Kuro-Squ-chan: **Hahaha! Really? I'm glad you like it, but I was expecting put more fun in the chapter. I know, I'm very demanding. I'm afraid the bath's situation is worse than you could ever imagine. Yeah, I had fun writing Tsuna's faint. Gokudera was controling himself but in the end I made him made that mistake, because I'm pretty sure he couldn't endure much more. And thank you very much for your support!

**Sky's Smile: **Lol! Thank you, I'm very happy you guys are enjoying tis story. Thank you for your review!

And again, thank you to all your reviews and don't worry, you can insult me about this chapter... I won't get mad! I love to hear your thoughts ;)

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was 'betaed' by Nekokratik.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but the sadistic Akira Amano does. Through, I would like to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Bath's situation, more suspicious and bullying_

* * *

><p>Raise your hand if you ever wanted to back to the past because you have done something you shouldn't. Gokudera Hayato was one of those people at that time. He had tried so hard to avoid having to make that mistake he couldn't, but he had failed in the end. All his effort was crumpled in a sheet of paper and thrown into the toilet.<p>

If it wasn't enough not only that stupid cow appears, in his ten years later version, that idiot had to say _that_ aloud to everyone in the kitchen listening. Gokudera could feel the look Bianchi gave to him as if she were evaluating to see if what the adult Lambo had said was true. For a moment he felt a thrill, he could hardly believe that he could look at her half-sister without having to pass out in a ridiculous way because of his childhood trauma. He even realized that Reborn looked at the scene, as if he himself didn't know what was happening.

''What happened Dame-Tsuna?'' Reborn asked teasingly. It was about time for him to take revenge on Gokudera, because he spoiled his fun minutes ago when he suggested that Tsuna could stay in Sawada's house the next two days. ''Why are you acting like that?'' He smirked sadistically. Reborn was worsening the situation. ''Don't you tell me…'' He paused dramatically, and everyone looked at him with curious.

''Reborn?'' Bianchi asked when he saw that Reborn wouldn't say anything.

Gokudera started to sweat. His hands and feet were frozen, as if his pressure had dropped and his throat was dry. No matter how Gokudera thought, he couldn't come up with any excuse good enough. What would he say? The truth? Obviously not. When he was about to say something, even if it was stuttering, everyone in the kitchen heard a groan and looked at the floor. Tsuna was beginning to recover from his stomach ache and was sitting up.

The ex-brunette slowly sat on the floor and avoided looking at Gokudera's half-sister, who was already showing signs that she wanted to go near her little half-brother. Before he could pass out again because of Bianchi, Tsuna quickly rose—it was more like crawling, and he turned away from her.

''B-Bian— I mean, A-Aneki!'' Tsuna spoke the word in a funny way. Bianchi frowned, thinking how Hayato was different from usual, and when she would ask what had happened, Tsuna-Gokudera said, ''You!'' He pointed to the adult Lambo and prayed that his strategy would work. ''You stupid cow! H-How dare you ask who Juu-Juudaime is!'' Okay. It was that or everyone could suspect at Gokudera who was in his body.

_I-I am sorry adult Lambo, but I had no choice_—Tsuna thought, feeling guilty.

Adult Lambo's eyes widened. Now he had been confused, moments ago he was almost sure he had heard Tsuna calling him 'stupid cow' and it made him think that maybe the brunette's personality had changed to Gokudera's own personality. But Gokudera had just now insulted him, so maybe he was mistaken.

Tsuna dressed up and heaved a sigh of relief, it seemed that adult Lambo wasn't suspicious anymore. Then, the five minutes had gone and the adult Lambo disappeared in rose smoke, being replaced by a crying child Lambo.

Reborn made disgust's face and lowered his fedora. First it was Gokudera who had disrupted his fun, now it was his dame-student. But then he smirked again, as if he never made a grimace. He still had plenty of time to get fun, and with that thought, he left the kitchen and went upstairs to Tsuna's bedroom.

* * *

><p>It had been twenty minutes since they had returned from the disastrous dinner and now they were in Tsuna's bedroom. Tsuna was sitting on the floor, looking at the clothes that Gokudera had brought for him and searched for a pair of pyjamas. In the middle among the clothes, Tsuna could see many clothes that he never would dare to wear. It wasn't that the clothes were in bad taste; it was simply the fact that the clothes didn't suit him.<p>

Among the clothes he found three shirts with skull prints, pants very wide and various accessories that would make him look like a punk. Stirring in the small pile of clothes, he pulled a pair of socks and that was when he found what he had least expected to find. Of course, he knew he couldn't use his ones, but he preferred not to think about it.

He looked quickly at Gokudera's boxers and even faster he looked away. Okay, He doesn't need think he was about to use another man's boxer. Tsuna doesn't think about anything, think about a hot bath that is waiting for you and then go right to bed and fall into a deep sleep, he kept repeating to himself until he had forgotten about the boxers' matter.

''Juudaime, will you take a shower now?'' Gokudera said, he had just returned with a _futon_ in his arms, which was for Tsuna to sleep in.

Tsuna distracted his attention from the clothes and looked at the other. He gave a slight nod and took the clothes he had separated; pyjamas, a pair of socks, and a boxer.

''I-I'm going then, G-Gokudera-kun.'' Said the ex-brunette, he stood up and headed to the door. When he had finally put his hand on the doorknob, he heard something he preferred not have heard, _ever_.

''Juudaime, you're sure you don't need help in the bath?'' Gokudera asked innocently. What harm could happen, many men in Japan go to public baths and they aren't ashamed of each other. Wrong. What Gokudera was suggesting was _bathing_ Tsuna, not showering next to him, and that had a big different. And no, Gokudera doesn't think about Tsuna in _that_ way.

Tsuna turned slowly, almost stopping, and stared at Gokudera with disbelief and shame on his eyes.

''Y-You don't need to, really, Gokudera-kun.'' He said, and he was unusually pale. Tsuna opened the door and quickly left the room, and he was almost sure he heard Reborn giggling. That sadistic demon tutor, he sure knew how to ruin his life.

''I wonder why Juudaime was acting weird when I asked that.'' Gokudera asked, putting his right hand under his chin, posing thoughtful.

Reborn's smirk only grew further.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Tsuna slowly took off his clothes, with hands shaking and in very second cursing his bad luck. When his hands reached into his belt, he hesitated for a second, thinking how strange it was that situation, and preferred to not look at. A sigh left his lips when he took the last piece of clothing that was left, the boxers.

''HIIIIE!'' He yelled, putting the boxers in the corner. He stood still and looked forward, not wanting to look down. ''D-Don't be so nervous, Tsuna. G-Go take a bath, d-don't look at anything, pretend you don't see.'' He repeated to himself, trembling from head to toe. He swallowed heavily. ''A-And if you see anything... J-Just forget about it!''

_Argh! W-Why do I have to go through all this?_—He cried in thought. _I-I think I won't be a normal person after this whole mess ends. It's your entire fault, Reborn! _He kept crying as he prepared himself for the bath.

After he had bathed in the shower, Tsuna put one foot at a time and stepped into the tub, immediately relaxing. He stretched himself; leaving his feet to the outside of the tub and for a few seconds he dipped his head underwater. When Tsuna put his head out of the water he gave another sigh and closed his eyes, finally feeling relaxed.

After ten minutes in hot water, Tsuna rose from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

''If I stop to think, it doesn't seem I'm in another body.'' He said to himself and stood in front of bathroom mirror and looked at his face, which actually was Gokudera's. And the, the ex-brunette had an idea and smiled. Tsuna nudged his cheek and made funny faces at the mirror and then burst out laughing. It was funny to see Gokudera's face making faces like that.

When Tsuna returned to his bedroom he realized that Gokudera had a stack of books on the table that stood in the middle of the room. Gokudera was strangely wearing glasses—thought Tsuna doesn't need wearing none, Gokudera placed it by virtue of habit, and tried to tie the brown hair in a mini ponytail but clearly he had failed. Then he tied the bangs.

Tsuna sweat dropped and cleared his throat.

''Er, Gokudera-kun?'' He asked the other, which turned to him with a happy expression.

''Juudaime! Reborn-san said that you would need my help to study mathematics.'' He said and Tsuna in the instant he realized why all those books are there.

He sent a furious glance to Reborn, who only shrugged and gave a sadistic smile as if to say 'Now you can't escape'. _Demon!_ That's what Tsuna thought.

After what seemed like five hours studying mathematics, or Tsuna thought it was, Gokudera and he finished the study and were preparing to sleep. Before they could go to sleep, Gokudera refused to bathe himself, saying he couldn't do so while he was in his boss' body. Tsuna somehow managed to convince him that he should take a bath, even because that was his body and he didn't wanted to get stinky.

Of course, Tsuna managed to convince Gokudera in a way that he would be obliged to accept.

''Gokudera-kun …'' He began, looking at his sweaty hands. How he would say an embarrassing thing like that was the question's problem, but he had no choice but do it. ''Hmm… you see…'' He scratched his cheek in a sign of shyness and bit his lips as he frowned. ''You promise me t-that you w-won't be looking a-at my body, will you?''

Gokudera was caught off guard. He had expected anything but that. He couldn't avoid widen his eyes and stutter a bit while trying to formulate a coherent sentence, but failed miserably. How was he suppose to act? Of course, he'll promise that he won't look at Tsuna's body while he was bathing, but for some reason answer that question was very _awkward._

Tsuna was apprehensive while waiting for the answer to notice that Gokudera seemed in shock. Perhaps he should not have asked it. It was then that he heard a small murmur and knew he had Gokudera who had spoken.

''I-I, Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime's right-hand man, I swear I won't look even a bit of Juudaime's body while I'm bathing me!'' Gokudera said, almost with no pause between the words and he bowed respectfully, leaving the room soon after.

''He surely is a man of respect and word.'' Reborn said, oddly serious but soon he smirked when he looked at the clock. ''You'll have a fun day tomorrow, dame-Tsuna.'' He muttered. Tsuna could hear something but didn't understood since it was almost inaudible.

''Huh?'' He asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

''Nothing.'' Reborn sadistically smirked. ''Prepare yourself to sleep dame-student of mine.''

That long night of nightmares had passed and soon it was morning, one of the preferred times of a certain sadistic baby named Reborn. He woke up early as usual, dressed in his mini suit and his fedora. Soon after, as he was accustomed after countless mornings doing the same thing, Reborn changed Leon into a hammer.

The little hit man walked up to a _futon_ that was near him and lifted the green hammer and brought it down twice to hit a silver-haired boy who slept comfortably— too comfortably, there was drool coming out of Gokudera's mouth and the boy slept in a funny way, with the legs to the outside of the _futon_ and with open arms.

Reborn smirked when Tsuna-Gokudera got up screaming in pain for the blow on his head and another one on his stomach. Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he looked at who had done this to him.

''W-What was that for, R-Reborn?'' Tsuna asked nervously, and Reborn could clearly see the anger in the boy's eyes. Being in Gokudera's body had its advantages; Tsuna was officially scary now. Good. That was proof that his teachings weren't in vain.

If Tsuna had one of the most hated things, it was to wake up when he was having a very good sleep. After an incredibly _unbelievable_ day, all he wanted was to have a day off and sleep for more than 12 hours, but _no_, Reborn had to wake him up that way.

_Even though I switched my body with Gokudera-kun, Reborn stills treat me that way!_—He yelled, yawning at the thought.

Reborn turned Leon back into a chameleon, putting him on the brim of his fedora.

''Of course!'' Reborn said, smirking in confidence. ''The fact that you switched bodies with Gokudera doesn't change the fact it's still you inside his body. So, I can't stop treating you in that way, dame-Tsuna.''

Tsuna's eyes widened and when he was about to say 'Stop reading my mind!' and complain about how unfair life is with him, Gokudera stoop up from the bed.

''R-Reborn-san! W-Why did you have to do that to Juudaime?'' Gokudera asked, and luckily for him, Reborn didn't give a damn to wake him up, he wasn't his student after all. ''A-And besides… That's my body!'' Good luck, Gokudera. Try do get out of this problem named Reborn, the strongest hit man in the entire world.

Reborn took Leon from his fedora and changed him into a green gun and pointed it to Gokudera, who immediately froze on the spot. He gulped, praying for his safety.

''Do you have any complains about how I treat and teach my useless student?'' He asked in a deadly tone, none of the boys said anything. ''Good. Now go get ready to go to school before I make your lives become worse than a hell itself.'' When he finished speaking, Tsuna and Gokudera's eyes widened and instantly rose, beginning to get ready for the school.

Reborn lowered his fedora while smirking. Indeed, the day looked very promising.

After about twenty minutes, Tsuna looked at Gokudera and prevented from screaming. The situation was completely out of control. They tried to act as normally they would act when they arrived at school, but of course unexpected things can always happen. After several times of avoiding being bitten to death by a certain Disciplinary Committee Head, Tsuna hadn't been so lucky in that especially sunny morning.

''HIIIIE!'' Tsuna yelled and then immediately covered his mouth with his hands when he saw a cold and a dangerous deadly look that Hibari gave him. The disciplinary president's eyes narrowed and he walked with his Tonfas raised. Tsuna shook from head to toe.

_P-Please don't! No more bite to death, H-Hibari-san!_—Tsuna cried in thought, froze on the spot just like a statue. He could feel the temperature decrease as Hibari approached him. _W-Why is it always me who is bitten?_

Strangely, when Hibari stopped in front of Tsuna-Gokudera, instead of hitting the ex-brunette with _tonfa_, he smirked.

''Hm.'' Hibari muttered, looking inquisitively while inspecting the boy in front of him, who in a strange reason wasn't acting like he always acted. That wasn't the Gokudera Hayato he knew, and that other herbivore called Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't what he knew. The two boys were different. He narrowed his eyes even more and turned away, starting to walk away from the crowd, not before saying, ''You herbivores, Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't know what you did but if you disturb the peace in Namimori I'll bite you to death.'' And with that he disappeared, turning in a school hallway around.

Tsuna gave a long sigh of relief when he saw that he was out of danger's way and he thanked that he was out with a few bruises, and when he was about to apologize to Gokudera for hurting his body, Tsuna noticed something.

''HIIIIE! G-Gokudera-kun… Did H-Hibari-san realized that we exchanged bodies?'' He asked with obvious fear in his eyes.

''Tch. That bastard! Who does he think he is to talk to Juudaime in that way?'' Gokudera complained, pulling a cigarette and lighting it. ''If you want, Juudaime, I can beat him for you.'' He said, putting the cigarette in his mouth.

Tsuna was about to deny Gokudera's request when he saw what the other had done and quickly removed the cigarette from his mouth.

''W-What are you doing, Go-Gokudera-kun?'' He asked nervously and prayed no one had seen it. Tsuna looked around the hall and saw that no one was paying attention in their conversation; perhaps there were some who were still apprehensive that Hibari could appear again. ''W-What if someone had seen?''

''My apologies, Juudaime!'' He bowed, and Tsuna was even more nervous, raising the boy by the shoulders.

''It's okay, just don't bow again, or people will suspect!'' He asked, whispering.

When they were about to walk into the classroom, they heard a familiar voice shouting their names, and they quickly looked back. To their surprise, it was Yamamoto who was unusually late.

''Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera!'' He greeted them with a smile. ''Good morning!''

Tsuna for a moment forgot that he was in Gokudera's body and acted as he always did.

''Ah, good morning, Yamamoto!'' He also smiled at the boy. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, confused, but said nothing. ''Why are you late?'' Tsuna asked in curiosity.

Yamamoto chuckled and scratched his head, ashamed.

''Ah… You see, I met with the kid when I was in my way to school.'' He laughed again. ''He told me I could have a nice surprise today.''

_D-Don't tell me that Reborn told Yamamoto that Gokudera and I exchanged our bodies!_—He thought in despair.

''Tch! This baseball freak is laughing just because of a freaking 'nice surprise'.'' Gokudera complained. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Yamamoto was looking at Gokudera-Tsuna with watchful eyes as he faced him.

Then Yamamoto laughed.

''You two are strange today, it just looks like you switched bodies.'' Yamamoto said innocently.

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other and gasped. The list of people suspecting in them had increased.

Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I seriously need to find a beta reader, my head and my eyes hurt by just seeying grammar mistakes but I don't have patience to erase them, sorry. Though I said I took two days to just write this chapter, I'm not satisfied with the final result. Gaaah! What happened with my funny chapters? I shall watch comedy programs right now. About the bath's scene... I think I did Tsuna be traumatized for the rest of his life, I'm so evil! For those who expected for more 'details' about Tsuna taking a shower, sorry, I can't write this. Our beloved tunafish is traumatized more than enough, no? Moreover, this is a story about friendship, don't forget.

Ah, I must thanks to who created the strawberry milk, seriously! I mean, I can't live without it (I'm a female Gintoki). It makes me stay focused. Basically I need sugar to think (just like Spanner) and the strawberry milk makes a good job. It's the second time I'm talking about food, I'm sorry **Electric Breeze**, I hope you don't get hungry!

**P.S: **I have not condition on finish this story in the next chapter, somethings got out of planning. So, yeah, this story won't finish with only six chapters!

**P.S.2: **I think I'll post an Omake tomorrow instead of a chapter, I just need more time to write the chapter five.


	5. Omake 01: I am sorry I saw it

**A/N: **First of all, you really liked the last chapter? I think I'm losing my touch, but that's why I'd wrote this Omake. For those who wanted to see more about 'bath's situation' here there it is, it's Gokudera's time! And I'm sorry the crap scene I wrote yesterday, Tsuna's 'bath's situation' wasn't so funny at all.

**Taira-keimei: **I'm glad you readers liked it! I appreciate that a lot even though I don't like what I've written in the last chapter. Yeah, it's quit short and very anti-climatic. But it was a difficult scene to write, since I know Tsuna is too shy in that kind of situation. I hope you forgive me after reading this Omake.

**Eletric Breeze: **LOOOOOL! Seriously? I didn't think I could make people laugh this hard! Huumm, yeah it's possible and I have already some ideas, but I would like to listen yours. How would you like me to call them?

Red velvet? Ooooomg, yummy! My tummy's saying it's my snack time, I think I'll bake a cake right now, lol (I'm just like Haru and Kyoko when it's about eating cakes). Hahhaha, that's good.

**Kuro-Squ-chan: **Now now, I think _I'd _pee in my panties reading your review! You make me remember about my mom, she often says 'I think I'd pee in my panties' when she sees something funny. And thank you, it's good to see you liked it. Aha! I didn't write in the last chapter, but I did in this Omake ~ I hope you enjoy reading this. Hahaha, yeah, school's scene was funny. I had to put in some way a scene with Hibari, and it worked! (I just love him so much) But about Yamamoto… it's quit difficult to write his actions, he's so carefree!

Yeah, since I'm already in the fourth chapter but it's their first day with switched bodies, it would be impossible for me finish this story with only five or six chapter. And since I'm a little perfectionist when we talk about detailing scenes, yeah, it's definitely impossible. So, everyone who read this story will have to bear me for a little more! X) And you're welcome!

**Saruko (anon): **LOLOLOL! Just be careful to don't disturb your neighbours ;) Fuck yeah, Reborn is always having fun at Tsuna so, Gokudera and Tsuna deserve their own way of having fun. 5927 forever, it's a pity that there aren't many fanfics centred in their friendship instead of romance. I mean, yeah romance it's good, but I also want to read about their friendship. Awww thank you! You don't know how it's good and how it makes me happy when I read this!

Hahaha about that… It's not like that. Tsuna is just too shy, and when it comes about having to take a bath in Gokudera's body, lol, it traumatized him. Now… what you've said… Gokudera's manhood, humm… sincerely I don't know, I'll leave this to your imagination *evil*

And thank you for all your support you're giving me reviewing and following this story. It makes me feel encouraged to keep writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but the sadistic Akira Amano does. Through, I would like to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 01<strong>

_I am sorry... I saw it_

* * *

><p>After Gokudera went out of Tsuna's bedroom, he gave a long sigh and walked toward the bathroom. Having locked the door, Gokudera looked at the bathroom mirror and stood facing the object for at least two minutes. He had just promised his boss that he won't look even a bit of 'his' body and he would keep that promise until the end.<p>

After he stops looking at the mirror, Gokudera stared the tub as if it were a highly dangerous enemy. The tub seemed to look the same way to him, and the two were facing each other for what seemed hours before Gokudera narrowed his eyes and let out a grunt.

Tsuna, who was in the room, getting ready for bed, he heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom and frowned. He looked at Reborn who gave a smirk as if he was watching a very funny situation, and when he stopped looking at the sadistic tutor, Tsuna felt a shiver down the spine. That baby knew something. He knew and he wouldn't talk anything. What made Tsuna more apprehensive was that such a noise was coming from the bathroom, where Gokudera was now _supposedly_ taking a shower. He had a bad feeling about this.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Gokudera was on his knees on the floor as he hit his head on it, apologetically. A while ago, while he stared defiantly at the tub, he imagined 'himself' staring at his naked body. Was he crazy or what? Had he just thought of breaking the promise he had made to Juudaime? Unacceptable. He had to punish himself before he could think again about such things. But it was inevitable, he was curious. Although he knows that Tsuna was shy, he still didn't understand why all that shame, they were both men, and he as Juudaime's right-hand man he should know how was the condition of his boss' body. So why? Ah! Of course. How he didn't realized it before. Tsuna wasn't embarrassed about Gokudera seeing his own body, even because Gokudera had seen he several times wearing only a boxer and he had even gone to the hot springs along with him. Tsuna was ashamed that he looked at some particular part, just below the waist.

Gokudera face palmed by his own stupidity. Of course Juudaime wouldn't want him to look at that _part_, also, no other man would like.

Then, Gokudera noticed that he had committed another stupid act, but this time was worse. He, who had just taken off all the clothes, was still standing in front of the mirror and accidently he saw what he shouldn't see.

_J-J-Juudaime! I'm sorry I didn't want to, but I saw it!_—He thought desperately, and once again he began hitting his head on the floor, apologizing. _A-And I promised, and still I broke the promise! I'm pathetic; I failed again as a right-hand man!_

Meanwhile, in the young Vongola's bedroom, Tsuna could have sworn he had heard another strange noise coming from the bathroom. He frowned, wondering if it just had his imagination when he heard the noise again. It was as if something was being beaten to the floor, and he could swear this time for sure he heard his voice apologetically saying 'I am not worthy to be Juudaime's right-hand man!'.

Tsuna gulped and looked back at Reborn. The baby hit man raised an eyebrow and stared back at the boy, never taking his smirk from his face.

''What is it Dame-Tsuna?'' He asked, and Tsuna knew by his voice, he was finding something extremely funny.

''You… Reborn, you know what is happening with Gokudera-kun, don't you?'' He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Reborn didn't immediately answered his question. He lowered his fedora and when he spoke, Tsuna wanted to shout with the tutor.

''Who knows.'' He said, still smirking. Oh, how he was enjoying it. And he hadn't made a huge effort. Of course, world's strongest hit man never fails. ''Are you curious? Why don't you give a little peek?'' He teased.

Tsuna almost grew flushed, but then he remembered _that_ body in the bathroom was his.

''W-What are you talking about?'' He asked indignantly. Although it was his body, he still didn't want to see it in that way. It was too strange.

And then, Tsuna heard again Gokudera repeating the same phrase 'I am not worthy to be Juudaime's right-hand man' and a chill went down his back.

_I-I don't know why… B-But I have a bad feeling about this!_—He thought nervously.

After a few minutes, Gokudera walked into the bedroom with his face flushed and Tsuna immediately noticed it. All sorts of thoughts crossed his mind, as he cautiously looked every move Gokudera made. First thing, he saw Gokudera came into the room in a strange way, as if afraid of something. Second, he was avoiding contact with his eyes. Third and even more worrisome, he was heading directly to him! He was heading directly to him and… And what? H-He was ducking to the floor? No… kneeling?

When Gokudera knelt down and bowed, he chose to speak at once, with the hope that that shame was gone soon.

''Juudaime I'm sorry I saw it!'' He spoke quickly and Tsuna hadn't any reaction. He blinked and then widened when he realized the real meaning of that phrase. He saw it. Gokudera-kun saw it. One of his best friends saw it. Everything was quickly going through his mind, but the most impressive of all is that he felt no anger. He gave a weary sigh and said something that Gokudera couldn't hear. ''Juudaime?'' He asked.

Tsuna gave a weak smile and put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

''I said, it's okay, I'm not angry.'' He said and Gokudera instantly wasn't sad anymore. Juudaime wasn't angry with him.

Gokudera's eyes lit up and he bent down further, repeatedly hitting his head on the floor, infinitely grateful.

''Juudaime, thank you very much! Thank you very much!'' He kept doing his section of self-torture. ''Juudaime's so kind! Even for someone like me, who broke a promise…''

''Er, G-Gokudera-kun! S-Stop, you're hurting yourself!'' He asked, stopping him by his shoulder. Gokudera looked surprised. Tsuna sighed in relief, and a drop of sweat fell down his forehead. He had just realized something. ''B-Besides, Gokudera-kun…'' He said, laughing nervously. ''This body you're hurting is mine.'' He said as if it were the most obvious.

Gokudera's jaw dropped when he realized what that meant, and he was ready to apologize again, but Tsuna stopped him.

''It's okay! I already said I'm not angry, Gokudera-kun.'' Tsuna said. '_Though I know that tomorrow will have a bruise on my forehead…_'. ''Let's just forget it, it's late.'' He said looking at the clock, it was past ten at night.

''As you wish, Juudaime.'' Gokudera smile and stood up from the ground.

''Reborn, you know wh-'' Tsuna looked around and realized that Reborn had gone to bed and it's already sleeping. ''T-That was quick! I had just spoken with him! Oh, never mind.'' Then he shrugged and walked to the _futon_ on the floor.

Gokudera realized that his boss went to sleep on the _futon_ that was on the floor, instead of sleeping in his own bed and his eyes widened. He couldn't allow that.

''Juudaime! I can't allow it!'' He said quickly, standing in front of Tsuna, barring his passage. Tsuna's eyes widened and he frowned, not understanding what was happening. ''I can't let you sleep on the floor!''

Tsuna furrowed his brow even more.

_Not on the floor but in the futon, you know!_—Tsuna shouted nervously in thought.

''What you're saying, Gokudera-kun?'' He asked. ''You can't forget that you are in my body! You will sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep _here_!'' He said firmly, but he knew that Gokudera wouldn't give up easily. And he was right.

''But I can't accept this, Juudaime!'' He said more firmly and shook his head, to reinforce what he said. ''You'll sleep in the bed, and I here on this _futon_.''

Okay. That was annoying Tsuna.

''No!'' He said even more firmly than Gokudera. ''Gokudera-kun, be reasonable!'' He asked. Maybe if he asked this way, Gokudera-kun maybe could accept. But it wasn't what happened.

''So… Juudaime sleep with me.'' Gokudera said innocently, without any malice. But Tsuna blushed. How Gokudera could say that so openly?

_G-Gokudera-kun does really have no shame!_—Tsuna shouted in thought.

''W-W-What you're saying?'' He demanded, utterly ashamed. ''What does that mean?'' He nearly shouted.

Gokudera then realized the meaning of what he had said and at the same time, he wanted to justify himself and say that was a mistake. A big mistake.

''N-N-No, Juudaime! It wasn't in_ that_ way!'' He apologized. Tsuna knew it wasn't in that way, but he couldn't simply agree with that absurd idea that Gokudera had. ''I-I meant… Sleeping together in a friendly way!'' He said nervously, praying that excuse he had given was good enough.

Tsuna's jaw dropped even further.

''T-There is no friendly way of sleeping between two men, Gokudera-kun!'' Tsuna said, but then he gave up, Gokudera-kun really doesn't understand things. He gave a heavy sigh and then a little laugh. ''Never mind. Just go to sleep.''

Gokudera was relieved that his boss wasn't angry with him and he quickly agreed to obey him, it was better not to cause any more problems. Gokudera turned off the bedroom light and lay in Tsuna's bed.

Tsuna lay on the _futon_ on the floor and he was wrapped up with the comforter, and gave a slight yawn, before he said something Gokudera didn't expect.

''And don't come here.'' He cautioned him, turning to the other side. Knowing well Gokudera, he could try to sleep on the floor beside him.

''Okay.'' Gokudera said, and gave a small smile. He was so stupid, always making one mistake after another. ''Good night, Juudaime.''

Tsuna flinched on the futon and also gave a smile.

''Good night, Gokudera-kun.''

And so they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's a Omake, so it's short. I thought I wouldn't take so long to write this Omake, but it took me. It was kind of difficult, I even had to watch a KHR Ova to give me some inspiration. You may have noticed I mentioned about 'hot springs' in this Omake...Well, it's because the ova I watched, 'KHR Shonen Jump Ova'. X) Every chapter I write while I'm eating, and today wasn't different. I just ate a delicious donut and drank an amazing cappuccino at a starbucks store today.

I don't think I'll be able to update this story tomorrow, I'll have a medical tomorrow because of some strange events that is happening with my breath. But I'll make the possible to post ;)

So, did you liked this Omake?


	6. DameGokudera and smartTsuna?

**A/N: **I am sorry for the delay! Have you missed me? Joking, joking! The truth is that in the past days I've been very busy. Friday I'd a important medical and in the weekend I wasn't able to stand out from the bed. It seems like I got a cold and a fever, my eyes hurt and I can't stop sneezing! It's really annoying. Geez, even my mind's confused so… Don't blame me for what I wrote, I can barely think straight.

Review replies:

**Electric Breeze: **I'd thought of that… but it was very strange and funny! See this: (Hayato + Tsunayoshi) = Hayoshi (Gokudera in Tsuna's body), (Tsunayoshi + Hayato) = Tsunato (Tsuna in Gokudera's body). Now I'm embarrassed, lol! I think it would be better if we had a Japanese reader here to take some advice about how to combine their names. There are any Japanese here? *looks around*

Reborn, you sadistic cold-hearted baby, how can you say this to a girl? (you are a girl, right? right?) Well, instead of getting fat, I'm getting thinner and I don't why! Perhaps I am not eating enough… I think I'll go eat a cake now. x)

**Taira-keimei: **I don't know about Gokudera… but Tsuna isn't innocent, he's smarter than Gokudera when we talk about 'romantic feelings' or even perhaps… pervert stuff?

You're going to write this omake for my omake? Wowww! I liked it, you really should write! I can't help but laugh aloud when I read the first paragraphs! Tsuna is so lucky for having such a good friends with him, ne? It's good to see how Gokudera's loyal to his boss and care about his health! Lol.

**Kuro-Squ-chan: **Hahahaha! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, you can say that. Gokudera is actually an innocent pervert; he says things without knowing its real meaning. You know, Reborn loves to make his dame-student impatient and even us! It'll happen something like this but funnier, you'll see what I meant.

And thank you for your concern, I'll be fine if I take the medicines every day and if I've my inhaler 24/7 by my side.

**Saruko (anon): **Your comments always make me smile! It's great to see you enjoyed it and really liked it, and mostly, you want to share it with your friends! And, of course it's okay! Go translate right now for them and tell me later what they'd thought. :)

**luukia: **Thank you very much for your review and welcome new reader x)

And everyone who follows this story, have a nice chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Warning: This chapter has not been edited by a beta reader. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.<strong>****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but the sadistic Akira Amano does. Through, I would like to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_ _Dame-Gokudera and smart-Tsuna?_ _

* * *

><p>Yamamoto could take a while to figure things out, but he was a lucky boy and always had a good hunch. And that day was no different. Tsuna and Gokudera were lucky to avoid more questions about the strange behaviour of them, and all this because Yamamoto easily accepted the excuses they gave. But their luck ends there. If you thought their day would be easy, my friend, you missed. What they least expected was that things got more difficult when they were still in the classroom, the worst place someone could suspect them.<p>

It was a peaceful and normal math class, Nezu-sensei solved problems about Exponential and Logarithmic Functions and everyone paid attention—or nearly all, who could at least understand.

Nezu-sensei turned to face the students and ask if they were writing down the explanation, when something caught his attention. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a student with dishevelled brown hair, and who almost made him lose his job, had his feet up on the desk and was with a look as if he doesn't give a damn about the class. That simple act angered Nezu-sensei very deeply. If there were things he hated the most was having a student with that kind of behaviour within the classroom and those students who had bad grades. And Sawada Tsunayoshi was within the two categories. Now was the time of his revenge, Nezu-sensei was about to humiliate Tsuna in front of the whole classroom giving him to solve a difficult problem that he couldn't solve.

Nezu-sensei smirked and the all the students became alert, some gasped when they saw the teacher writing a problem in the board and everyone prayed that it wasn't for them. When the teacher turned back to them again, his smirk widened and he pointed his index finger to someone. Everyone turned in the direction to where the teacher pointed his finger and many left the jaw drop. The unfortunate was none other than the worst student in the class, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

''SAWADA!'' He shouted the boy's name and pointed to the board behind him. ''Get your feet off the desk and solve this problem it's written in the board!'' Oh, how revenge is sweet. Within minutes he would see the boy blush in shame for not knowing how to solve that math problem.

Gokudera, who was in Tsuna's body, ''tch-ed'' and reluctantly took his feet off the desk and stood up, looking at the board. A second later he gave a mocking laugh, startling everyone in the classroom.

''To investigate the function, huh?'' He said, again giving a mocking laugh. ''_Y_ is equal to _In_ multiplied by _e_ raised to the power _x_, plus _three_ multiplied by _x _raised to power _x _negative, over _e_ raised to the power _x_ plus _one_…'' He muttered the question, with a thoughtful look, placing one hand under the chin. ''_In_ is strictly positive, the domain of the function is _R_.''

Tsuna, who was in Gokudera's body, was turning pale as Gokudera continued speaking. If he continued like this, everyone would suspect.

''There is a minimum for that X-value, since the domain is R, there are no vertical asymptotes. So…'' Gokudera continued talking, tediously, gradually solving the problem. The chin of his classmates had already dropped and Nezu-sensei was very impressed. ''We have to calculate _In_ multiplied by _e _raised to the power _3_ multiplied by _e_ raised to the power _x _negative, over _e _raised to the power _x_ plus _one_, to be able to find the horizontal asymptotes…''

Tsuna put his head on the table, hiding in his arms, wondering how the day had already been tiring.

_N-No way I would solve a problem like that and everyone knows this, instead of pretending he doesn't know, Gokudera-kun is solving it like it's the easiest thing in the world! He really didn't realized that he's in _my_ body!_—He thought, desperately, hearing Gokudera still solving the problem.

''…_Y_ is equal to _zero_, and it is a horizontal asymptote for _x_ approaches _infinite_ from above…'' And what seemed like another hour of explanation, Gokudera sighed bored and sat in the chair, closing his eyes as a sign that he was tired and bored, ''So, it follows that _b_ is equal to _Im3_, the oblique asymptote is _Y_ equal to _x_ negative plus In3.''

When he stopped talking, there was no one who wasn't with his jaw dropped to the ground. Nezu-sensei blinked for a few seconds, muttered some incoherent words until he managed to say something.

''C-Correct… S-S-Sawada.'' He said, and pinched himself to leave the state of shock and disbelief. He cleared his throat and blinked again, looking at the students until his gaze fell to the smartest student in the classroom, Gokudera Hayato. ''Gokudera! Stop sleeping and go solve that other problem!'' In an instant Nezu-sensei's confidence returned.

Tsuna quickly raised his head and looked with wide eyes at the board.

''S-Solve the next system for all real solutions…'' He read the question and swallowed heavily. '_H-How do I resolve a question like that?_' ''… _e_ raised to the power _x_ plus _e _raised to the power _y _negative raised to the power _2 _is equal to _1… e _raised to the power _2x _plus _sqrt_ multiplied by _e _raised to the power raised to the power _y _negative raised to the power _2 _is equal to _1…_'' He finished reading the equations and swallowed heavily again. Everyone looked at Gokudera. He was acting strange today, as if he hadn't confidence in resolving that question, and what was proved true, ''I-I don't know.'' Tsuna said, nervously.

Again his classmates' jaws dropped. They didn't expect the day when Gokudera Hayato wouldn't know how to answer a math question, it was as shocking as seeing Dame-Tsuna answering a difficult math question—which they actually saw indeed.

Nezu-sensei blinked once, twice, three, four, five times. And if that wasn't enough, he grabbed the wall like fainting at any time. What was happening to that class that day? How could the worst student in the class answer a math question of level 3 and the best student in the class didn't even know how to solve it? What was happening to the world!

When Nezu-sensei was about to leave again from his stupor, the school's bell indicated that that period was over, as well as math class.

Tsuna sighed, thanking his luck, and again hid his head in his arms, only to have someone calling him.

''Gokudera!'' Tsuna looked up, confused, and saw that it had been Yamamoto. Gokudera was close behind. ''Hahaha, you two have exchanged places, don't you!'' He laughed, putting one hand behind his head.

Tsuna and Gokudera sweat dropped by Yamamoto's idiocy. Does he couldn't really see that they had exchanged bodies?

* * *

><p>Tsuna and his friends gathered on the school's terrace and sat down to lunch. Everything was fine. Yamamoto was talking in a relaxed way with Ryohei about how Tsuna and Gokudera had their personalities changed and the troublemakers, Gokudera and Tsuna, were silently eating their lunch. Yes, everything was calm, peaceful, and normal. Tsuna and Gokudera started a normal conversation, about how the day had been tiring and Ryohei and Yamamoto began to laugh out loud. Not even a minute passed and the terrace door was opened and a raven-haired boy appeared with a dangerous mortal aura.<p>

''You all… For disturbing the peace in Namimori,'' Hibari sentenced as he lift up his tonfas, giving a ghastly smirk. ''As a punishment I'll bite you to death.'' And he ran toward his first target, Gokudera in the case, since he was closer to the chairman.

''HIIIIE!'' Tsuna shrieked, shielding his arms and preparing for a strike that surely would hurt very much. He pressed further his eyes and waited, but felt nothing. Tsuna dared to peek and saw that Gokudera was in front of him, protecting him.

''You bastard! How dare you try to strike Juudaime!'' Gokudera growled, without realizing he had just let slip something he shouldn't have spoken. He had no time for that, later he would say some excuse. Gokudera slipped a hand to his belt, and without realizing it wasn't there, he shouted, ''Uri!'' And nothing happened.

Silence.

Then Hibari stopped attacking and looked curiously at Tsuna. He knew that something was wrong with those two herbivores and now would be the perfect time to know what it was.

''Ah?'' Gokudera asked, confused. He was pretty sure that he had called Uri, then why didn't the cat appeared? He face-palmed when he realized why. He was without his Vongola Gear and he couldn't call Uri since he was in Tsuna's body.

Hibari gradually understood the situation. Somehow the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi and the herbivore Gokudera Hayato had switched bodies, so that meant that who was in Gokudera's body at that moment was the herbivore who was also an omnivore few times.

Hibari smirked and instead of keep attacking Tsuna's body, he attacked Gokudera's body.

Tsuna barely managed to avoid the strike that Hibari struck towards him and lucky he didn't have a broken arm.

_HIIIIIE! H-Hibari-san is attacking all by himself!_—Tsuna cried in thought, avoiding again a strike. His luck was that Gokudera's body was very flexible and it had quick reactions.

Hibari's smirk widened as he attacked Tsuna. It had become really interesting for him.

Meanwhile, Reborn walked towards Ryohei and Yamamoto, they just had finished their conversation and watched the fight that had started between Gokudera and Hibari.

''Oh, kid!'' Yamamoto greeted the baby hit man. ''We must interfere in the fight? Gokudera seems to be having a difficult time and Tsuna seems confused about something.''

Reborn smirked as he looked at Tsuna who was dodging Hibari's tonfas blows and lowered his fedora, with the shadow hiding how much he was enjoying that scene.

''Nah, let's let _Gokudera_ take care of things.'' He said, emphasizing Gokudera's name ironically.

Gokudera took a pair of mittens from his pocket and looked at his boss' Vongola Gear. Will that work?

Gokudera kept thinking while looking at the two objects, Tsuna attacked Hibari for the first time, which only made the chairman's smirk widen even more.

''Wao.'' Said Hibari when he saw that Tsuna put a hand on his belt and seemed to think deeply. It seemed that the herbivore would retaliate.

Tsuna looked thoughtfully at the belt on his waist and he swallowed heavily, sighing right away. He prayed that it would work.

_It's that or nothing_—He thought as he closed his eyes, apprehensive, and when he opened them he showed his determination.

''Uri!'' He shouted and the Vongola Gear belt began to shine.

Gokudera withdrew his glance from Tsuna's VG and the mittens and looked at Tsuna who had just shouted 'Uri'. He almost dropped the two objects on the ground when his _real_ VG shone, answering Tsuna's call.

Ryohei and Yamamoto continued watching the strange actions of their two other friends, whom for some reason seemed confused by something, while Reborn's smirk widened. It was about time to Tsuna learns how it was to be Gokudera, and Gokudera learns how it was to be Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I want to write a story with the 1st Gen. but there are so many! Hmm, I'll think more about it when I finish this story first. :) Does anyone here knows anything about Cameras Reflex? I'll be in France next week and I want to take a lot of pictures, my last time I went to there wasn't pretty fun with my last-century-camera. I'm in doubt between a Nikon D3100 and Canon 500D and I would like to hear (read) some opinions besides my mom and sister's.

(**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Spoiler, if you haven't read yet the 354 ch. finish your reading here!**) Ah! In the last chapter I hadn't the chance to say it but... WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT LAST KHR CHAPTER? *freaking out* I mean, **Byakuran** finally appeared, and together with the real six funeral wreaths! And **YUNI**! Goosh... Amano-sensei surely wants to kill me!


	7. Smokin' Bomb Tsuna and Hyper Gokudera

I apologise for making you wait a little bit longer than usual, I really wanted to update as soon as possible but I had a serious writer's block (it's happening pretty often). It was hard to write this chapter, I didn't know it'd been take that long! I'm truly very sorry for not updating these past 9/10 days. *bows* And I have bad news... I'm afraid I won't be able to update for one week and a half since I'll be traveling, but don't worry, I'm already writing half of the next chapter and it'll be faster to update, or I hope so. Well, I'll try my best to make sure it won't take this long again.

**Electric Breeze: **Thank you, I'm feeling better now!

Yep, this week XD I'm going to Paris, the city of love~! I won't only eat crème brulée for you but a delicious tarte aux fraises and a mini charlottes aux framboises will be waiting for me (I'm a berries freak).

**Taira-keimei: **Ahhh what a pity, it would be a good omake, I can for sure say it :)

Good luck on your story! By the way, I'm a 'Unrelenting Fate' reader.

**Kuro-Squ-chan: **Hahahaha you didn't understand? well, that's good because my intention was to make a question people couldn't understand. It was a hilarious face, I can assure you XD

Thank you for your support, it makes me happy! When I finish this story I will post (I think, since I'm not sure yet). Thank you and yes, I'm going to Paris. You just moved from Paris? What are you thinking? LOL. Don't worry about this, your english is good.

**Princess Arcs di Cielo: **Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.

And thank you again for all your support, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but the sadistic Akira Amano does. Through, I would like to.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_Smokin' Bomb Tsuna and Hyper Gokudera_

* * *

><p>When you are desperate for something, you try to find a solution to end the source of this despair. Anything goes. It was that kind of situation Tsuna was. He needed to do something to get rid of the bloodlust chairman who was in front of him, Kyoya Hibari, the self-proclaimed Namimori's carnivorous.<p>

When Tsuna shouted the box animal's name, Uri, he really didn't expect the cat would answer his call. He had even prepared for the worst, being bitten to death and having to go to the hospital. So when the Vongola Gear belt began to shine, Tsuna almost jumped in happiness and saw the shining light of hope for him. He closed his eyes and waited for the light ceases.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna with anticipation and apprehension at the same time, apprehension because he knew how Uri could be disobedient, but he was sure that his boss could tame the cat. But not everything goes as we expect, or as we planned.

The clarity ceased and a cat appeared on Gokudera's shoulder. Tsuna looked at himself and at the Vongola Gear of Storm; he thought it strange being with another VG but not his, especially because of the glasses and the three belts loaded with dynamite at his waist and chest. And then _it_ happened.

"Gaah!" Tsuna squeaked, trying to keep Uri away from him, which was scratching his face. He took the cat and pushed it from him. Uri was more naughty when Gokudera called it, and that was weird. "W-What's happening?" Tsuna asked as he held Uri strongly as the cat was trying to get out of his hand and scratch his face again.

Reborn smirked and walked towards him.

"It seems that it knows there's something wrong with the owner, _Gokudera_." Said the baby hit man, mocking Gokudera's name again.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said surprised by his tutor's presence. Uri took this opportunity to attack Tsuna again, who asked for help but the arcobaleno no longer did anything but smirk. "H-Help!"

Gokudera ran to his boss and took the cat away from him. Uri was squirming in his hand as he apologized to Tsuna by his pet's impertinence. Tsuna sighed with relief, finally feeling safe and looked at Gokudera taking a fright.

"G-Gokudera-kun… you…" His jaw dropped by seeing Gokudera in Hyper Mode and with _his_ Vongola Gear activated. Gokudera just nodded, but pointed a finger back, grimacing. "Huh?" Tsuna asked, looking at where Gokudera had pointed and saw the lion cub Natsu hiding itself, afraid.

''It doesn't came closer to me.'' Gokudera explained. "It looks as Reborn-san said… It seems that somehow they know that we switched bodies." He said the last part whispering so that neither Ryohei nor Yamamoto would listen what he had said.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and raised again his tonfas, drawing the attention of the two boys.

"Then it is true the two herbivores exchanged their bodies." He said in a monotone but then smirked. "Interesting indeed."

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna squeaked as he realized that Hibari would start attacking him again. He quickly grabbed Gokudera's hand, which was actually his, and started running toward the terrace's door.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked as they walked down the stairs and entered into a hallway.

Hibari narrowed his eyes even more, if that was possible, and also left the terrace, going after the two herbivores who dared to run away from him and disturb the peace in the school.

Ryohei and Yamamoto looked at each other blankly, until the boxing club captain punched the air, shouting.

"SAWADA AND OCTOPUS-HEAD ARE HAVING AN EXTREME RACE!" He enthusiastically shouted and ran after them. "I CAN'T LOSE TO THEM!"

Yamamoto sighed and chuckled.

"I also can't be left behind." He said, however before he started to run like the other boys had done, Yamamoto walked towards Reborn. "You're not coming, kid?" He asked curiously.

Reborn lowered his fedora, hiding a smirk before saying, "Of course I will go," He said, smirking, and jumped into Yamamoto's shoulder, who laughed and ran out of the terrace. "No way I would miss this little entertainment."

Tsuna continued running, hand in hand with Gokudera, attracting the attention of several students as they ran through the halls. Hibari walked calmly, with no haste, as if he had all the time in the world to enforce a punishment to the two herbivores that ran through the halls. When he was sure Hibari hasn't followed them, Tsuna stopped running, leaning against a wall and gave a long sigh.

"It seems we did it." He murmured. Unaware that he was still holding hands with Gokudera. He watched Gokudera's face as he did so. Tsuna gasped. His eyes widened.

"Oh." It was the best Gokudera could say.

Gokudera gasped himself, and widened his eyes as well.

"HIIIIIIE! I-I am sorry, Gokudera-kun! I dragged you along with me and said nothing!" He let Gokudera's hand to apologize, blushing heavily.

Despite the rosy cheeked, Gokudera said he didn't care. They were silent for a few minutes before Tsuna said, "Ne, Gokudera-kun, why do you think Reborn shot at us with that special bullet?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity as a child. "I know that his methods are strange but he always does everything for a reason. So I wonder why he shot at us."

Gokudera had thought the same thing. Should have a special reason to Reborn-san have shot them with a special bullet, which made them change their bodies, but he couldn't think of any reason for the hit man have done that.

"It's my fault, Juudaime." He said, with his head bowed. He only noted that he had spoken aloud when he noticed Tsuna stared at him with an interrogative expression.

"What that means, Gokudera-kun?" The brunet asked with a worried tone, frowning, with thousands of ideas through his mind. "Why would it be your fault?"

"I don't know, Juudaime..." Tsuna's eyes widened as his mind absorbed Gokudera's words. Nothing was making sense. If Gokudera didn't know why it would be his fault, so there was no reason to him apologize for. "But I know it's my fault!" He concluded, and Tsuna face palmed by Gokudera's stubbornness.

Then, something caught the brunet's attention and he had a bad feeling.

Tsuna cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable.

"Gokudera-kun, we better get out of here..." He said, suddenly starting to sweat, nervously.

Gokudera noticed this reaction and frowned in concern.

"What happened, Juudaime?" He asked as he looked to where Tsuna's finger pointed, shakily. Gokudera's eyes narrowed when he saw that Hibari was down the hall, looking at them with a deadly aura around him.

"Herbivores, I'll bite you to death." He said, between his teeth, lifting his tonfa.

"HIIIIIIIE!" Tsuna cried, and everyone from inside the school heard. Some frowned, some laughed, because that squeal didn't match with the voice that had squealed.

* * *

><p>After being able to avoid being bitten to death, somehow, Tsuna spent the rest of the day, with tranquillity. He and his friends went out of the school and peacefully walked to the outside. Unaware they were being 'spied' by a certain chairman, they laughed aloud. And then Tsuna froze as he sensed the lack of bloodlust coming from Hibari, not daring to turn around and face the skylark.<p>

Gokudera realized that Tsuna has stopped walking and turned to his boss, who was pale and sweating. Before he could say anything, Yamamoto walked toward his brunet friend and gave him a worried look.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, concerned. "What happened?"

Again, before Gokudera could say anything, they heard footsteps.

"I won't let you escape this time." Said a monotone voice. They all turned to face Hibari, who was walking towards Tsuna, with his tonfas raised.

''Oh good afternoon, Hibari!'' Yamamoto greeted, smiling.

"HIBARI, LET'S HAVE AN EXTREME MATCH WITH OUR PUNCHES!" Ryohei shouted and everyone covered their ears. Hibari just ignored him as if he hadn't heard anything.

A vein popped on Gokudera's forehead.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP SHOUTING YOU LAWN HEAD!" Gokudera shouted angrily. Everyone looked at Tsuna; Hibari with obvious boredom, Reborn with his mischievous smirk, the real Tsuna in Gokudera's body with a panicked face, Yamamoto with widened eyes and finally, Ryohei a bit shocked. _That _really shocked Ryohei, and he wasn't a person who is easily shocked by something.

"Sawada... What did you just shouted?" His voice tone was calm, which only showed how shocked he was. "Did you just called me 'Lawn Head'?"

Reborn's smirk widened as he saw Tsuna panicking and Gokudera starting to sweat like a criminal about going to the death row. Yamamoto looked curiously at Gokudera and then at Tsuna and frowned. These two were acting very strange indeed.

"Ah!" Yamamoto exclaimed and everyone looked at him. "Don't tell me you by any chance..." He was talking with eyes sparkling in a very out of character way. The real Tsuna gulped nervously thinking about how Yamamoto had discovered about what Gokudera and him were hiding from them. He _was_ dead. "...By any chance you and Tsuna are playing a day with exchanged personalities!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari and Reborn sweatdropped. Yamamoto really has no salvation, he was a lost case of 'the worst of the worst idiots'.

And then Gokudera took this oportunity to get out of that mess, "You're right!" He exclaimed, proudly puffing his chest and lifted his chin. "And don't know how but you're right sword fre- Yamamoto."

"Hahaha, then that's it?" Yamamoto chuckled.

Ryohei let out a shout, surprising everyone. You could clearly see the flames on his eyes_—_he was _very _excited.

"SAWADA, FIGHT ME!" And then, the real Tsuna shivered and sweatdropped at the same time. Ryohei was another lost case.

A vein popped once more on Gokudera's forehead. He was pissed off and couldn't endure much more.

"I have said..." He muttered but his voice tone was incredibly dangerous and somehow _weird _since it was Tsuna's voice. "TO NOT SHOUT, HAVEN'T I?"

"YOU'RE ALSO SHOUTING!" And they began a 'shout match and wins who shout louder'.

"Hahaha, I think I'm deaf now." Yamamoto chuckled.

And meanwhile, Tsuna was sweat dropping again. He looked at Hibari nervously.

"H-Hibari-san... C-Can't you let me go this time?" Tsuna begged.

"No."

_T-This is bad, at this rate I'll truly be beaten to death!—_Tsuna cried in thoughts.

"I won't let this happen, Juudaime!" Said Gokudera, standing in front of the brunet as if he had read Tsuna's mind. "I won't let this bastard lay a hand on you."

_HIIIIE! G-Gokudera-kun! You'll be beaten to death as well!—_Tsuna was panicking, already praying for his life as a 'THUMP' caught his attention. Gokudera was lying on the ground, with Reborn in his side with a smirk on his face.

"Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Baby." A smile played on his lips. Hibari lowered his tonfas.

"I know how much you want to beat this stupid student of mine, but unfortunately I have to say it wouldn't be a good massac- I mean, fight and you know this very well."

"Y-You was saying 'massacre' wasn't you, R-Reborn?" Tsuna asked, laughing nervously.

"Shut up or you don't want to be save?" Reborn muttered, but Tsuna could sense something wrong.

_H-He's planning something and I have a bad feeling about this!_—__He yelled in thoughts. He couldn't decide whether it was 'better', if it was to be beaten to death by Hibari or whether it was better to face the tortures by Reborn's hands.

"You won't have a fun fight if you fight him now." Reborn concluded, but then he smirked and Tsuna felt a chill went down his spine. "You can beat- Fight him when he returns to his body." He offered. Tsuna fell on his knees, feeling that his death was near.

"Humpf. Fine." Hibari turned and began walking away from the crowding.

"W-Why did you do that, Reborn?" Tsuna cried. "Now he will be waiting until Gokudera-kun and I return to our own bodies!" He cursed under his breath. He no longer wanted to go back to his body.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tsuna woke when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly got up and sat on the bed, facing the door as if any second a monster could pass through it.<p>

Tsuna was pressing the pillowcase in his hands, swallowing heavily.

"Someone... is coming up the stairs." He whispered. His hands were frozen in anticipation.

Tsuna had slept late because he had to do his homework, it was that or Reborn could shoot him. Reborn shot him anyway, but it was because he had made many mistakes while answering the questions. At the end, all the lost hours of sleep caused him dark circles. The caffeine kept him awake before he finally managed to get some sleep.

"It seems that your hit man senses finally awoke." Said Reborn and by the shadow Tsuna couldn't see, but there was a smirk. "This isn't good, Tsuna?"

"W-What are you talking about, Reborn?" Tsuna shouted, rubbing his red eyes from lack of sleep and ran a finger by the newly formed dark circles. "Speaking of hit man senses and these scary things!"

The sound of footsteps approached his bedroom and the door handle began to move. Tsuna saw everything in slow motion, like in horror movies and the sweat began to fill his forehead. He swallowed again when the door was opened slowly.

"Juu—"

Tsuna didn't let the person finish what he was saying and put his hands in his front, protectively, praying that the thief or whatever the person was, would let him alive.

"AAAH! D-DON'T KILL ME, P-PLEASE!" He begged.

Reborn smirked. It seems that his dame-student still had much to learn.

"J-Juudaime?" Gokudera's voice echoed through the room as he watched without understanding why his boss was frightened by something.

Silence.

It took almost a minute before Tsuna could pull himself together and look at the silver haired boy.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna gasped, sweat dropping.

"Don't be so pathetic, Tsuna." Reborn scolded his stupid student, giving him a kick in the forehead. "Being scared because of your own subordinate." He mocked and left the room.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise pointing to his boss, as if there was something wrong in his face.

"What the-" Tsuna asked stricken, panicky again. "I-It's a spider? Or... Or—" He gulped, preferring not to mention the worse.

"Your eyes... There're dark circles under your eyes!" Gokudera shouted and desperately ran towards Tsuna. "Who dared to punch you, Juudaime?"

"Eh? Gokudera-kun, what are you talk—" Then Tsuna realized something. _Of course!_ What could Gokudera be talking about but his dark circles? "Oh! This?" Tsuna pointed to the dark circles and Gokudera nodded quickly. "Hmm... I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun, I'm at your body and I ended up with dark circles. I'm sorry!"

Gokudera froze on the spot. He didn't know how to react in that situation. His boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, was apologizing to him? Because of a simple dark circles? He had made Juudaime apologize to him when he should be the only one who was apologizing!

"Juudaime, you don't have to apologize to me." He said, gently. "You haven't done anything wrong, so don't worry."

Tsuna looked down. He had no courage to say to Gokudera that was his entire fault they were in that mess. He felt all the courage he had fade when Gokudera said he haven't done anything wrong. Damn, why Reborn had to tell _that_ to him last night! Now he couldn't stop thinking about what the arcobaleno had said.

"Juudaime, is anything wrong?" Gokudera asked, concerned as he looked at the thoughtful boss.

Tsuna looked up and smiled, picking some things one the desk and putting on his pant's pockets.

''Nope. Let's go.''

And then, the two boys went out of the brunette's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First of all; RIP Steve Jobs. Many of you may be asking yourselves 'What's she doing?' and blabbering many things about how illogical it seems be, and I can't blame you, because many people die every second and their deaths are unnoticed. But yet I have to say it: Thank you Mr. Jobs for creating Apple and Pixar, without your creations, this era, I dare say, wouldn't be as it is now. The world hasn't lost only a genius; but a father, a friend, a son and mostly of all, a human being. I was, I am, his fan. That's all.

I am sorry for making that speech, I only wanted to put that pain out of my heart. Okay, I'll stop talking about sad things.

Hahaha you guys have no idea how no-good day I had today XD I got shampoo in my eyes while bathing and now they are like big red balls. I lost my house's keys and I twisted my ankle. Say, I'm a female Tsuna (If you laugh reading as how no-good was my day today, that's good, it seems like I really can make people laugh). Then, how was your weekends? My Saturday was truly full of new entertainments; I'm talking about the second season of Bakuman and the fourth season of Merlin (a british tv series). And oh my, we are already in October! September has ended and no any news about a new season of KHR anime :(

And you all can say this chapter sucks, because I think so.


	8. Why did you do that to us?

Hi everyone, I couldn't update early because I'm on vacation (kind of), hope you can understand. Anyways, why do I have the feeling that my last chapters are getting worse, huh? Okay, don't say anything if that's the case. _Joking! _You can say whatever do you want to, from the very hard critiques to pleasant reviews as long as you do leave your review about this chapter.

This is a short chapter since it is only an extra chapter. After reading this seventh chapter you'll know why Reborn shot Tsuna and Gokudera.

Thank you for reviewing **Taira-keimei**, **Chikazex**, **saruko** and **Kuro-Squ-chan** and everyone who follows this story.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was beated by Nekokratik<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but the sadistic Akira Amano does. Through, I would like to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_Why did you do that to us?_

* * *

><p>Live sucks. Or that was what Tsuna thought.<p>

He stared in confusion at Reborn with his signature interrogative look. He knew something was wrong. He knew Reborn had shot Gokudera and him with a purpose, but he had yet to know it. Reborn had spoke very fast and he didn't catch the most important part. What do you do when it happens? Ask Reborn to repeat what he had said and run for your life later, the other option was just ignore and nod as if you had understood everything. Unfortunately, Tsuna chose the first one.

"Reborn," he began with a bit of hesitation. When Reborn turned to face him, he gulped as those scary and yet childish big black eyes stared at him.

"What?" Reborn asked in a monotone voice. He really wasn't in the mood for jokes, he just wanted Tsuna to take the opportunity he had created seriously and be more composed and responsible. "What is it? Spit it out now before I get on my nerves." He said as he lowered his fedora. "I don't have the whole day, Dame-Tsuna." He concluded while looking at Tsuna who was shivering because of something.

"Hum ... err ... you see ..." Tsuna laughed nervously while gulping again. _Ohgod_, he hates his life right now, if he could just have an entire peaceful year after all this mess ends, he could be the happiest person. Praying for his safety and mostly for his sanity, he continued, "I-I di-didn't exactly caught what you were saying ..."

Tsuna could feel an incredible deadly aura coming from Reborn and started sweating. _Run!Run!Run as fast as you can!_ It was what his subconscious was shouting at him.

"Dame-Tsuna, do you mind repeating what you just said?" Reborn asked and from the effect of the shadow of his fedora, Tsuna couldn't see the infant's evil smirk. It was time to make his useless student pee in his pants with his deadly aura.

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. Did Reborn just asked him to repeat what he had said? Was if the end of the world or what?

The brunette didn't knew what was waiting for him.

"Err ... Co-could you repeat that again? I mean, your explanation about why did you chose to shoot me and Gokudera." He said nervously. "I don't think I quite understand what you mean."

Reborn lowered again his fedora. He was smirking evilly.

''You surely have some guts, Dame-Tsuna.'' Reborn commented sombrely and Tsuna's subconscious alerted him once more about the approaching danger by shouting at him to run.

Tsuna instinctively stepped back.

''R-Reborn?'' He stammered. At that moment, Reborn looked a thousand times scarier than usual. _Damn_, he definitely hated his life. Tsuna began to sweat like crazy; he was freaking out and mentally running in circles. ''O-Oi... Reborn, w-what do you think you're doing?'' He asked fearfully when he realized that his tutor approached him menacingly, smirking like a maniac ready for his next victim. He swallowed heavily, for the third time in less than an hour.

''What am I about to do, you ask? Who knows… Maybe I will torture you.'' Reborn's eyes shone as he answered that, making Tsuna tremble for his suggestion.

''HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!'' The brunette cried, widening his eyes as he realized that Reborn was not kidding.

Downstairs, Sawada Nana looked up with a questioning look when she heard a squeak that she could swear that was his son who had squeaked, but that was impossible since she had asked him to buy some groceries for her and only Gokudera-kun and Reborn-kun were upstairs.

Upstairs, huddled in a corner, traumatized by the torture he had just passed, Tsuna was trembling. Reborn surely knew how to be scary even without any illusions, unlike certain people with pineapple hair. Thinking about it, he trembled in fear for just imagine what would Mukuro do with him if he knew he had just insulted his _different _hair.

''Surely it wouldn't be a good thing.'' Reborn voiced his thoughts, giving a smirk.

Tsuna did not even bother to get angry with his tutor, still too much traumatized to say anything.

Reborn sat in his favourite mini chair and took a sip of his _espresso_.

''Now that everything's quiet, and Gokudera has not returned from shopping, I need to seize this moment,'' He began, putting the cup of coffee on the mini table, staring at the brunette. ''I'll repeat what I have said, this time I hope you listen carefully because I won't repeat.''

Tsuna looked up in curiosity, waiting for the baby hit man start talking. Reborn didn't take long to speak, he only needed to summarize the situation, after all, Tsuna doesn't understand things that easily. The infant could see different types of emotions through Tsuna's eyes as he spoke; he could see from disbelief, shame, surprise and even guilt.

They were silent for a few minutes. Tsuna stared vacantly for any point while processing the new information.

''So…'' The brunette began, looking at Reborn. ''This is all my fault?'' He could admit that once he caught himself thinking of how he didn't understand Gokudera a bit, but he never imagined that Reborn shot at them just because he don't understand his _subordinate_—or that was the word used by Reborn.

Reborn said nothing; he was just staring at the brunette while he had one of his moments of internal dilemmas.

''Then... What do you want me to do, Reborn?'' Tsuna asked with a determined look. He knew that Reborn's methods might seem crazy and with no meaning, but the sadistic tutor didn't do things if there was no need. And he had to admit that this was one of those situations and he couldn't let an opportunity like this pass by. ''What I have to do is to understand Gokudera-kun a little more, right?''

_Please don't tell me I have to do strange things!_—He prayed in thought. He had already shared a lot of embarrassing and awkward moments with Gokudera for a lifetime.

Reborn smirked.

''Dame-Tsuna, don't you tell me that you're thinking about _strange _things?'' Reborn asked, waiting for Tsuna understand the real meaning of his question. Tsuna looked innocently at the tutor for a few seconds before his face flushed and he let the jaw drop.

''H-H-Hell, no! W-Why would I, anyways?'' He stammered, highly embarrassed. ''D-Don't say such ridiculous things like this anymore, Reborn!'' He rebuked him, gathering composure enough to not lose his mind, he cleared his throat.

''I said nothing.'' The arcobaleno said innocently, pouting. ''Dame-Tsuna, you were the only one who thought about inappropriate things for minors.'' He said, shaking his head in disapproval.

Tsuna blushed once more, much more than the previous time, but this time he didn't bother to answer because he knew that it would only worsen the situation.

After a minute, in silence, and after he had calmed down, Tsuna spoke again,''We have a little time until we return to our own bodies, then how will I be able to understand Gokudera-kun?''

Reborn shrugged, putting his empty coffee cup on the table.

''Who knows. Find the answer yourself.'' Tsuna curbed the urge to shout obscenities and sighed to calm down.

''I guess I already expected something like that.'' He murmured.

They heard a door being closed downstairs and just after that, Sawada Nana greeting her 'son'. Tsuna also could hear Lambo who was screaming about grape sweets while I-pin scolded him.

''I think you already understand him a little more.'' Reborn said, and it caught the brunette's attention back to him again.''Eh?'' Tsuna asked, again he didn't understand what Reborn had said. When the infant was about to say something, the door was opened and Gokudera entered with a happy expression, carrying a small bag.

''Juudaime, I'm sorry for the delay!'' He said, bowing. When he walked toward his boss, he reached the bag forward, waiting for Tsuna caught frowned as he took the bag and glanced at Reborn, who for some reason was smirking. The brunette looked back at the bag and then looked at Gokudera who was still smiling in anticipation.

''What is this Gokudera-kun?'' He asked, already opening the package that was inside the bag, even before Gokudera answer his question.

Gokudera's smile widened.

''This is a gift of a right-hand man to his boss, Juudaime!'' He said, his eyes shining as Tsuna finished opening the gifts wrapping, revealing a t-shirt that was everything but Tsuna's choice of buying a clothe. ''This is for you Juudaime, to you always remember me when you wear it.''

Tsuna looked for the t-shirt decorated with skulls and his jaw dropped slightly. It seemed that he had been in a state of shock, such was his surprised expression. Gokudera was unaware of such an act since he was still happy to have just delivered a gift for his _beloved_boss.

_W-What the hell is _this _thing?_—Tsuna shouted in thoughts as he stared, still shocked, at the t-shirt he had just received from Gokudera.

Reborn choked down his laughter as he looked at Tsuna. Damn it, he already had finished his cup of coffee, so he tried to mask it as a fake cough. It was his only option.

_Cough. Cough. Cough._

Tsuna looked up, being snapped out of his 'dream lands' and looked again at Gokudera.

''G-Gokudera-kun... W-What's the meaning of this?'' He asked, although he already knew the answer.

Gokudera stopped smiling to explain, ''I bought this t-shirt because I thought it would fit well in you, Juudaime.'' He said, again returning to his state of 'satisfied-as-a-right-hand-man'. Tsuna could see how he was really happy and thought how sad it would to refuse that gift Gokudera had bought for him.

Tsuna let out a sigh and gave a bright smile, thanking Gokudera for the gift.

_I really can't understand this guy!—_He was mentally shouting desperately while running in circles just like a poor little hamster.

* * *

><p>After some minutes...<p>

* * *

><p>''Juudaime, are you sure you don't want help with the bath?'' Gokudera asked innocently. ''I could rub your back for you and—'' He kept talking non-stop about how he could and <em>should<em> help his boss in many ways.

Tsuna sighed again, too tired to just argue against to his Storm Guardian. He looked at Reborn, who was obviously enjoying his dame-student's bad luck, and asked with his very own eyes, _Can I really understand Gokudera-kun?_

Reborn's smirk widened as he lowered his fedora.

_I guess it can't be helped, you're still the same dame-Tsuna as always—_Reborn thought, looking at the two boys who were having a conversation, or at least, they tried. _But I won't give up until you are able to understand your subordinates very well._

''HIIIIIIIE! G-Gokudera-kun! I really don't need your help to sleep as well!'' Tsuna shouted, blushing heavily as Gokudera suggested _again_that they should sleep side-by-side because it would be more comfortable for Tsuna being closer to his own body. ''R-Reborn, h-help! Say something!'' He begged with puppy eyes to his tutor.

Reborn shook his head in disapproval and in the same instant he took Leon from his fedora and changed it into a green hammer.

''Until you are able to understand your subordinates well enough, you still have a long way to go, starting from now.''

And that was another night with that trio running around confusions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Then, did you like the interaction between Tsuna and Reborn? I would _love _to show you all what kind of torture he did to Tsuna, but I'm not too confident about writing this…_kind_ of scene, and I'll leave it to your imaginations. But if yet you're not satisfied, you can give me suggestions and perhaps I can write an Omake about this.

I have to apologise about the last chapter, there were many grammar mistakes I didn't noticed and since I'm not the best person to realise things, you've to forgive me. This story is coming to its end and I would like to hear (read) some suggestions for what you would like to read in the next few chapters, I'm all ears. Thank you for all the 40 reviews I've got until now, I really appreciate it.

Once more, thank you for reading~!


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: **Ahem…Hello, everyone! Are you going well? Hmm, you may be asking yourselves why this author's note is here instead of a new chapter, am I right?

Many of you may know that I am in Paris talking a week off, but I'm not truly _on _vacation. Trust me, you don't want to know the details. Anyway, what I want to say is: when I come back from my _vacation_ in a few days I'll be very busy because of some exams I'll have next week, which means…**No new chapters for at least two weeks!**

Please, bear with me. And then, I haven't written the chapter eight yet, so it'll be good take this days. Who knows I can have a good idea for the next chapter! hahaha

Ah, I was thinking about the time Tsuna and Gokudera had spent with exchanged bodies and…Why the fuck (sorry for the bad language) I put 64 hours? It could be 72 hours, or even a week! If I am not wrong, I still have 'time' to write more 3 or 4 chapters. Okay, I'm not sure since after doing some calculations Tsuna and Gokudera just have more 20 hours till the special bullet expires. How can I write 20 hours in 3/5 chapters? I really don't know.

I have changed some things in the penultimate chapter (Smokin' Bomb Tsuna and Hyper Gokudera_)_. It isn't that big deal, but it suggest you to reread it, to not cause any confusions later when I post the next chapter.

About the last three chapters: Yes, I'm aware of the grammar mistakes and about Ryohei's situation, and no, HE DOESN'T KNOW TSUNA AND GOKUDERA EXCHANGED BODIES. That was a silly mistake I have made and I fixed it already.

Also, after I finish writing this fanfiction I would like to count on your support for my new story, this would be truly amazing. I don't remember who have said that when I post a time traveling story with the 1st generation would be waiting to reading it and…Good news! Within 2 or 3 weeks (or it's the time I'm planning to finish this story) I'll post this new story! I've already finished writing the prologue but I won't post it until I finish 'Exchanging Bodies'. XD

With all that said, I congratulate you for having read this author's note and I ask you once more for your patience. I'll try to not take two weeks to post the next chapter.

Hope y'll have a good day and see you in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Sorry for this author's note, I know how many people hates it...and don't like it either but I'd to tell you this. Anyways, this author's note will be deleted when I post the new chapter.<p> 


	10. Taking lessons with Rebornsensei

This chapter is dedicated to **saruko** who gave me this amazing suggestion of writing a tutor day. Really, thank you! And of course, thank you for those who gave me your support on this _little_ break.

**The events of this chapter happens after the end of the chapter six (Smokin' Bomb Tsuna and Hyper Gokudera).**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This chapter has not been betead by a beta reader.<strong>

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but the sadistic Akira Amano does. Through, I would like to.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_Taking lessons with Reborn-sensei_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning and the birds were happily singing. Many families were enjoying the Saturday making picnic, kids playing games with their fathers and couples taking pictures while loving each other. Indeed, it was a good day for a walk in the park, or for some weird occasion, takes lessons with a strange baby hitman.<p>

Tsuna stared at Gokudera and Gokudera stared back at him. They exchanged confused looks between them and, synchronously, they looked at Reborn, who was comfortably and casually drinking a coffee cup.

"Then again, what are we doing here, Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he looked at where they were. A park.

People are passing by and slightly chuckling as they saw a really funny scene. Reborn, a strange baby was drinking coffee as if it was milk and behind him was a blackboard. The two boys were sitting on the ground with what…? Were that dynamites around their bodies? Surely, toys are very realistic these days.

Tsuna looked down and flinched. "Is that really necessary?" He pointed at the dynamites around his chest. "I-It can scare people."

_'Or even kill us!' _He thought nervously, gulping.

"Are you complaining about my methods, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn sent him an inquisitive stare, which made Tsuna flinch once again. That was damn scary. If that was even possible, Reborn was getting better at making people scared with his deathly stares. "Good." He completed, smirking.

The hitman stood up from his mini chair and put his empty coffee cup on his mini table. "It's about time to both of you take some _educational _lessons." His eyes shone as he pointed to the blackboard.

"Educational lessons?" Gokudera repeated. "What's it, Reborn-san?"

"I'm having a bad feeling about this," Tsuna muttered, but Reborn heard and threw a rubber into Tsuna's head with an inhuman strength. The ex-brunette fell onto the ground with a '_THUMP'. _

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and stood up with Gokudera's help.

"A-Are you alright, Juudaime?" His right-hand man asked in concern.

"Yes, thank you Gokudera-kun," He assured him with a smile. Then, he looked at Reborn. "What was that for, Reborn? The dynamites could have exploded!" He stated while pointing to the fearsome device around his pale body. Actually, Gokudera's body.

Gokudera's _brown honey _eyes widened in realization when he heard those words.

How could he be so stupid to not have thought about that? Juudaime was in danger! And even worse, if his body, which was actually Tsuna's and was momentarily in his possession, was hurt then, how could he forgive himself for hurting his boss' body while he was in take care of it?

Reborn smirked dangerously once again. Tsuna gulped, he didn't like what could happen next.

"The dynamites won't explode unless I make them to," The hitman explained and then he took out a remote control from his black suit and raised it with his left hand. "Which means," He narrowed his eyes but his smirk was still there. "If I press this button, the dynamites will explode. Do you wanna see?" He asked innocently.

Both Tsuna and Gokudera widened his eyes. Sometimes, _no_, every time they caught themselves thinking if Reborn really had his sanity intact.

"HIIIIIIIIIIE! N-NO!" Tsuna begged and some people, who were passing by, raised their eyebrows at the scene. The silver haired boy was sweating like a crazy and giving a girly squeak. Somehow he was appearing to be desperate, but why? Anyways, that girly squeak didn't fit that little punk boy, or at least it was what they thought as they saw the clothes the boy wore.

"Tch. What a pity." Reborn pouted.

After lying the remote control on his mini table, Reborn walked towards the blackboard and wrote on it some instructions at an incredible speed.

"What is that about?" Tsuna asked looking at the blackboard with an interrogative and confused look. "How to act as the other's usually reactions?" He read the first line written on the board and then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Reborn-san, you'll teach us how we should act like the other one?" Gokudera asked, already putting his glasses on, ready for the explanations—he could do everything in his power to don't make any more mistakes that could inflame his boss.

"Indeed," Reborn answered with a smirk as he looked at Tsuna, who was sweating like a crazy once again. It was quite an entertainment reading the boy's mind. "But, it's not how you should act like the other one, but how you _do _have to."

"WHAT?" Tsuna demanded. _'I really have a bad, a very bad feeling about this whole thing!' _

"If you shout like that again, dame-Tsuna," Reborn said and his eyes shone dangerously at the thought of having to do _that. _Well, Tsuna won't die that easily, then there's no problem. Not at all. "I'm gonna blow you to pieces." The hitman sent Tsuna a very cold stare, which made the younger feel a shiver down his spine and caused his hairs stand on.

"R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera rebuked him. "Please, don't blow Juudaime to pieces!" He asked that in a very calm tone, despite his deep frown and sweating rolling down his forehead. '_A-And that is my body…' _

"Humpf," Reborn grumbled and said something that both boys didn't catch what exactly was. "Fine. Only this once."

Tsuna was about to do a little dance when he felt another shiver down his spine—Reborn was smirking like a devil again, and _only _to him! But his time was worse than the previous ones, as if saying him that he has to prepare himself to go to hell. He surely was planning something, something evil.

"W-what?" He stuttered, swallowing heavily. Gokudera looked at him with a confused look and waited for Reborn's response.

"I forgot to tell you that not only I would be teaching you two." Reborn commented casually.

Both boys frowned by the news. They weren't expecting that, of course, but for some reason that news gave them a bad feeling. Tsuna was about to ask him more information but was stopped by Reborn's hand telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Reborn took Leon off his fedora and changed it into a green cellphone. After dialing a cellphone number, the baby hitman turned his back to the two boys and waited for the person he was calling to answer.

"Ciaossu," He greeted the person in his customary greeting. "Are you here already?"

Reborn nodded at something and then turned to face the boys.

"Yes," He said as he narrowed his eyes, looking at Tsuna. "We've agreed on that. He's all yours." Tsuna gulped at Reborn's tone of voice and prayed for his safety. Whatever it was, it wasn't a good thing, he was sure of that. "We'll be waiting for you." And then he hung up the cell phone.

Before Gokudera could say something, Tsuna said, "With who were you talking to on the cell phone, Reborn?"

"You'll see whom once _he_ arrives here," His eyes shone once again.

They waited about four minutes and a tall figure approached them.

"Ah," Reborn looked at the newcomer. "You are here, and as fast as I could have thought you would arrive." He smirked.

"Hm."

Tsuna widened his eyes and if he was standing, he would have collapsed onto the ground such was his surprise.

"Wha-?" He tried to say something but failed miserably.

"He'll be your tutor, dame-Tsuna." Reborn voiced what Tsuna feared the most.

That just couldn't be true. Reborn was kidding with him. He HAD to be.

"EEEEEEEEH?" The ex-brunette squeaked.

Reborn lowered his fedora and pointed his green gun at the boy's forehead, for his and Gokudera's surprise.

"Shout like that _again_ and I'm really gonna blow you to pieces," His tone of voice was clearly serious, almost telling you to dare to that and face the consequences of such unthinkable act. "You as Vongolas boss shouldn't shout like a little girl having her first kiss."

Tsuna blushed furiously at that statement but said nothing.

Reborn turned to face the older boy and put down his green gun. "I'm counting on you to teach him _properly,_" And again, Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine. He was almost sure that day was the day of his death. "Hibari."

A smirk danced on Hibari's lips and he nodded slightly.

"Yes, baby." The raven-haired boy answered.

Tsuna gulped and all of sudden the felt the temperature drop to five degrees below zero.

_'I'm gonna die! Good-bye world, good-bye mom and Kyoko-chan! Everyone!' _He was mentally crying and running in circles. '_Today…it's my last day alive! And I don't even returned to my own body! Life's cruel!'_

"W-why, Reborn?" Tsuna inquired nervously. He still had to do something to get out of that problem. "Why we have to take such lessons? We've been doing well so far!"

_'Not so well, we have made some mistakes and we almost give ourselves in front of Bianchi and Yamamoto…' _He added mentally.

"Well, I guess I should have done this lesson class on the first day…" Reborn commented and quickly sighed. He faked disappointment but as quickly as his change of face appeared, it disappeared. "But it can't be helped."

_'Sure it can't be helped!' _Tsuna shout again in thoughts and mentally put his hands on his head in a sign of desperation.

"But who knows, it may be of some help some day…" Reborn muttered with an evil grin.

Gokudera seeing his boss' situation, he quickly thought of something. "R-Reborn-san," He began, drawing the hitman's attention to him. "I can take Juudaime's place and be Hibari's _s-s-s-student._"

It almost took him gave up of his pride to say that. No way in hell he would say that again and if wasn't for his beloved boss.

Although Reborn liked seeing such loyal subordinate of his idiotic student, still he couldn't let his plans go out of control. Oh, he wasn't going to make it that easy.

"No." He answered quickly.

Hibari smirked at baby's selfish acts. Of course he knew that the person who he had some respect wouldn't accept what Gokudera Hayato was asking him for.

Gokudera jumped in surprise and the entire hope Tsuna was holding on, faded away. It was decided, it was the end of Sawada Tsunayoshi and he even didn't give his first kiss yet. Poor boy.

"R-Reborn-san!" He tried to convince him once more.

Reborn lowered his fedora, which meant that he was very serious about that. "This is my final decision, Gokudera."

Gokudera gritted his teeth, but remained silent. Tsuna began to pray for his poor soul.

_'God, please, have mercy with this poor no good boy like me! I don't wanna go to hell at such young age!'_

"Then, I suppose you should prepare yourself, herbivore," Hibari said, and Tsuna was snapped from his thoughts and looked at him, already panicking. "Because I won't be an easy _sensei_."

"NO WAY!" Tsuna whined, getting paler and paler.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Namimori's town, Yamamoto was walking side by side with Ryohei. They were said to be at 3 p.m. in Namimori Central Park, but it was still too early to go there.<p>

"Do you know why Pao Pao _roshi_ called us to go to the park?" Ryohei asked Yamamoto as they walked to a sports store, stopping in front of the showcase to admire the new itens.

"I don't know," He admitted. "He only said me to meet him in the park at 3pm." And saying that, he looked at the clock. It was too early yet.

"We'll have to wait?" Ryohei almost shouted. "I WON'T!" Too much for Yamamoto's surprise, Ryohei was…complaining in the most childish way he had seen him complain?

The baseball star chuckled. He couldn't underestimate his senpai, he was one of the most impressive people he had seen. Of course, Tsuna was the first.

"Then, what will we do, senpai?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Ryohei frowned and put his hand under his chin as if he was thinking in a serious problem. "We could call the others to join us!"

"The others?" Yamamoto tilted his head, raising one of his eyebrows.

Ryohei nodded serious. "Kyoko and her friends…like that girl Chrome, huh?"

"Ah, yes!" Yamamoto chuckled. "It could be a good idea!"

"We could call Hibari too!" The captain of the boxing club commented enthusiastically, punching the air in excitement.

Yamamoto froze on the spot and chuckled again, but nervously. "I don't think Hibari would join us, senpai."

"Huh?" Ryohei asked confused. "You think so?" It was his time to tilt his head.

"Definitely! Hahah!"

And then, they walked into the sports store.

* * *

><p>Hibari narrowed his eyes but that glare of amusement, sadism, and whatever it was, never left for a single second of his eyes. He was having fun.<p>

"What are you waiting for, herbivore?" He asked raising his tonfas. Hibird flew away and landed in a safe place. "How do you expect win if you didn't even activate that _special _mode?"

Tsuna gulped.

They were in a place far away from the park, where no one could disturb them from their _little _training. It was a perfect place for an herbivore be beaten to death for some bloodlust carnivore. Indeed, even if that certain herbivore shout as loud as he could, no one could heard him because there was nothing around them, only trees and more trees.

Tsuna didn't know that such place even existed in Namimori.

"Then?" Hibari insisted.

"I-I don't like fighting," He stuttered and flinched a bit. "I would prefer not fight Hibari-san."

Saying that didn't caused any effect on Hibari, only made his smirk widen even more. "I asked you something about liking to fight or not?" Tsuna shook his head. "I asked you why you don't already activated the flames of your gear."

"B-But…"

"You heard the baby," Hibari cut him off. "You should do what he said and do it _now._" Saying that, he ran toward the ex-brunette, aiming for injure the boy's head with his tonfa but instinctively Tsuna avoided the blow. "Wao." Hibari's smirk widened once again.

"You won't have that chance I gave you again," Hibari warned him and began to attack the ex-brunette.

"I want my own body back~!" Tsuna whined, before activating Gokudera's Vongola Gear.

Hibari was surprised by the sudden burst of flames on Tsuna's shoulder, but as quickly as the surprise appeared in his face, it faded in seconds. "You will finally fight, hm?"

"Ah," Tsuna nodded, and Gokudera's eyes became serious and his voice in low tone voice. Uri was on his shoulder.

"How interesting," Hibari commented and raised his tonfas. "Let me see if you really can act like that man."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter nine took a bit too long to be published due to several reasons, such as: I made a trip to Paris; second, I've got a fever just after coming home; third, I had exams to attend to; fourth, my beta reader didn't gave any sign to be alive till now; fifth, Tumblr is damn good! And another reason is: I'm writing SEVEN new stories at the same time, and it's slowing me down. And more two ideas for new stories is on the way. **

**Anyways, 'Exchanging Bodies' is already 75/80 percent done, so no needs to any complaints. It'll be eventually updated until the expected ending! Btw, I'm very anxious to post the last chapter, I can assure you it'll be very funny and you'll want more chappies. Yeah, I'm a bad person!**

**Also, I must thank Saruko once again for giving me such a great idea for this chapter! When I read your review and your suggestion, as if by miraculously, the whole chapter popped into my mind! :D**


End file.
